Book 9 and a half: Secrets, Lies, and Blood
by falachen
Summary: "E, They're here, W". Will has vanished without a trace. Tug and Ebony are in a state of panic. Only one knows where Will is. His friends journey to get him back. As the path they follow becomes darker, more questions are raised than answers given. In the end, secrets must be revealed, lies must be found out, and blood must be spilled. But they must hurry...
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **This happens shortly after Halt's Peril. That's why it's called Book 9.5! Includes Will, Evanlyn, Halt, Horace, Gilan, Crowley, and Duncan from the books. From my characters: Flare, Disk, and some who shall remain unnamed at this moment (anyone who read _Raven's Story_ should know the others).**

 **The first chapter of Secrets, Lies, and Blood. Time for everything to come to a head. This is my last fanfiction along this path.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 1

It was late. The moon had already begun its slow descent. A small, gray, shaggy horse perked up his head. His ears swiveled. His breath could be seen as he snorted. Something was not right. He could sense it but where was the threat. A light was still on in the small cabin. His master was up, finishing up some paperwork. Inside, the horse knew, was a young black and white border shepherd. She would alert their master if he missed anything. At least, that's what the horse hoped.

A figure darted into hiding several meters away from the small lean-to. Two more came closer. They had to be cautious. If they alerted the horse or the dog then their plan would fail. Reaching the road, the group paused. Then, one by one, they darted across the path and over the fence. In all, there was about fifteen of them. There were more but the master had to be protected. The leader stopped in the grass, refusing to move until a cloud covered the moon. Then he signaled left and right. The men and women behind him split up. With two others, the leader headed for the lean-to. They had to stop any warning.

The horse was already on guard. The moment the men appeared he balked and reared. His loud whinny split the air. None of the men made a sound as they grabbed his halter and shoved his mouth into a small sack. Quickly they tied it shut. The animal would be able to breathe but it could not make a sound. One man stayed behind with the animal, keeping a firm grip on him. The others charged the cabin. Seeing their leader, the others did the same. Three raced around back, heading to block any exits that way.

The cabin door shattered under the force of the leader's charge. With a snarl, the black and white dog lunged at him. He sidestepped out of the way. The dog sailed past, right into the waiting hands of those behind the leader. Yelping in shock, the dog was brought down and quickly tied up. Meanwhile, the others were entering the cabin. So far everything was going according to plan. So far they had everything under control. Yet now they faced the toughest challenge:

Grabbing the Ranger.

Wrapped in his mottled green and gray cloak, the Ranger faced them head on. A powerful, thick longbow rested calmly in his left hand. A razor sharp saxe glinted in the firelight. For days he had known this group was stalking him. For days he had been preparing for their attack. He knew they would target him the moment he was weak. Now, after finishing a long journey for his king, he had returned exhausted. This was the moment to strike. However, even exhausted, he still had the skill to fight them.

The group spread out, slowly approaching, slowly cornering him. Those lively brown eyes followed them. He knew they would make the first move. Until then, he had to stand his ground. Darker brown flashed through his eyes. He was ready. The leader took a step forward and pulled aside his black cloak. There, standing out brightly, was a blood red sash. A snarl curled on the Ranger's face. Now he knew for certain who they were. Now he understood why they were here. Now he knew how hard a fight this was going to be.

The leader lunged forward. Two others also moved. Instead of leaping at any of them, the Ranger jumped backwards. All three slid to a halt, managing to stop themselves in time. The Ranger had no chance to take advantage of them as two more attacked him. That powerful longbow blocked a cut, his saxe batting aside a thrust. Then he spun on his feet, throwing his cloak wide. That saxe flickered out like a snake's tongue. Both men had pulled away and were out of reach. Another person, this one a woman, leaped on top of the Ranger's shoulders. With a menacing hiss, the Ranger dropped and rolled. Though small and thin, the Ranger managed to put all his weight into her. Gasping for breath, the woman released him. But now they all were there.

His bow pulled away, the Ranger pulled out his throwing knife. With ease and precision, he attacked his attackers with ferocity and anger. They were a threat to more than just him. He did not know how many were after him. Some could very well be after his friend, the one he had fought so hard to protect. One of his attackers avoided his blades but could not avoid his incoming elbow. The man was hurled backwards into a small bookcase. With a mighty crash, the bookshelf buried the man beneath it and the books. Another two were pushed into the table. One barely managed to stop himself from rolling into the fireplace. The others received countless cuts and bruises. When the knives were taken away, the Ranger used his pots and pans as weapons. Then he had his fists.

There was just too many.

With a grunt of pain, the Ranger hit the floorboards. His hands were tied securely behind his back. His ankles were also tied. Then the leader placed a sweet smelling rag against his nose. The Ranger twisted away, kicking one of his captors into a chair, shattering it. Then more men held him down. Unable to escape the cloth, Ranger had no choice but to breathe in the concoction. Soon his mind began to go fuzzy. He had lost. He had failed to fight off these men.

He had failed to outrun his past.

As the men dragged the Ranger's limp body out of the cabin, they failed to see the piece of paper shoved between two floorboards. No matter what, the Ranger would not be taken easily. He knew that there were others who would chase them down. However, only one would be able to track to them. Only one knew where these men were taking the Ranger. Above all, the Ranger needed her to show the way.

It was time for the past to be revealed. It was time for their friends and family to learn the truth. The journey was going to be long. The trials would be real. If these men had come all the way to capture him then the Ranger knew that the past could no longer be hidden. He and his friend had kept so many people in the dark. Now that the darkness had to be removed. They would not like what they found. That the Ranger would be certain of. However, it was the only way to help the Ranger. That's why the letter had been left. It was time…

For secrets to be revealed,

Lies to be found out,

And blood to be spilled.

If not, then everything he was would be lost. If not, then he would never see home again. If not, then Shadow would conquer Will.

* * *

 **Short and sweet! Next chapter is from his friend's point of view.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the other unnamed people at this point (you will know them as we go on).**

 **I forgot to mention that Alyss, Jenny, and George will also be appearing.**

 **LifeEquals42: I'm not at all offended! I asked for critique. Keep pointing out where I change tense. I will try to fix it. I will keep your thoughts in mind as I write.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 2

Baron Arald looked up as he heard a commotion in the courtyard beneath him. Looking out his window, he saw Tug in the center, rearing and neighing. Four thick cords hung from his halter. Obviously they had been broken as they horse got free. Arald frowned. Will never kept Tug tied up. Something was amiss. Something serious.

With Rodney at his side, Arald exited the castle and approached the horse. Lady Pauline, Lady Alyss, and George had already answered the distressed animal. Even as Alyss spoke calm, soothing words to him, Tug still pranced and snorted. This made Arald's heart twist. The only time Tug had ever been this way was when Will was in Skandia. Something very serious must had happened. He grabbed ahold of Tug's halter and brought the horse's head closer to himself. Those keen brown eyes looked at Arald. In them the Baron could see fear, pure fear.

"Mount up, Rodney. I fear something has happened to Will," Arald said, turning to his Battlemaster.

Rodney nodded and turned on his heel towards the stables. Within minutes six knights, including Rodney, came alongside the little group. Arald quickly mounted into his saddle. Alyss, who had been told Tug's phrase since she and Will had begun dating, mounted the small horse. Tug pawed the impatiently, throwing his head and neighing loudly. Everyone set, the group rode quickly to Will's cabin. Rounding the final bend in the road, they instantly knew something had gone seriously wrong.

Will's door hung ajar on its hinges, the wood broken. Drag marks and countless footprints could be seen in the dirt path. Ebony was rolling in the grass, struggling to get free of her bonds. Her mouth, filled with razor sharp teeth, had been bound shut. Alyss quickly dismounted Tug and raced to her side. The young border shepherd whimpered as the young Courier untied the bounds. Once free, the dog bolted towards the house. Unlike Tug, she had been knocked out by the men and did not know her master had been taken away. Tug neighed loudly, rearing onto his hind legs. He knew Will was in danger. He had seen his master taken away and yet he could do nothing.

The knights dismounted and carefully entered the cabin. Arald's breath escaped in a gasp. Never had he seen this cabin torn apart so. The table and chairs were broken. The bookcase had been tipped over, only moved to get someone out from under it. The generally neat rug was rumpled and filled with dirty footprints. The dresser in Will's room had been ransacked as the intruders searched for something. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere. Rodney quickly pointed out the huge dents in them. Obviously Will had tried to use them once he lost his weapons.

With a sigh, Rodney turned to Arald, "What are we going to do, sir?"

"Contact Castle Araluen," Arald said firmly. "We'll call upon Crowley, Halt, Gilan, and Horace. More than likely Duncan and Cassandra will also answer. I fear that Will may need all the help we can muster. Until help arrives, we will keep this place exactly as we found it."

 _Several Days Later:_

Crowley whistled as he and Halt stepped into the ransacked cabin. Gilan and Horace were right behind them. Gilan was examining the shattered door. Duncan, Cassandra, Arald, Rodney, Pauline, Alyss, George, and Jenny waited patiently outside. The knights were busy looking around for outside clues to the attackers. The Rangers would search the cabin. They all knew the secret hiding spots where fellow Rangers kept important documents. After some time, the Rangers met with everyone else in the living room.

"Well? Find anything?" Arald asked.

Gilan indicated the room around him, "A massive fight. Will was heavily outnumbered. By the claw marks in the wood on the veranda, Ebony was tied up before the fight even began. My guess is that whoever attacked targeted Tug and Ebony first."

"Beyond that," Halt spoke up, "Everything is in order. They did not even bother to touch the documents Will had been working on or any of those hidden. It seems they took Will, his clothing, and his weapons."

Pauline raised an eyebrow at that, "So they were after Will the whole time."

The Rangers nodded in unison. Duncan frowned at this. Obviously this group had been careful, analyzing everything long before they moved in. He was surprised Will never mentioned anything. After all, men trailing him for days meant a threat was lurking. Ever since Duncan had proclaimed Will under his protection, Duncan had expected Will to contact him at once if something was amiss. Why did the Ranger ignore this order?

"Look at this?" Alyss suddenly said.

Lifting the tipped over table, the beautiful Courier pulled out a piece of paper. Cassandra stepped forward and took it from her. Quickly she read the contents. A frown creased her forehead. Her jaw tightened. Slowly she gave it back to Alyss, indicating for the Courier to read it. With a deep breath, Alyss read clearly the quickly scribbled message:

" _E, They're here, W"_

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Horace quickly found the book with a piece of a page missing. The same book where the message paper came from. Closing it, Horace gave a start of surprise. He turned and handed it to Halt. The book's cover read: _History and Culture of the Skandian People_. It had been sent in fifty one copies to Araluen by Erak. Duncan had responded with his own. At every castle library this book was placed on the shelf. The last was given to Will by direction of Erak, as a way of thanking the boy for everything he had done. Upon seeing where the torn paper came from, Cassandra seemed to pale. Without a word or sound, she turned and left the cabin. Duncan frowned at this and followed. Everyone else went to the door.

Duncan laid a firm hand on his daughter's shoulder, "We will get him back, Cassie."

"I know," Cassandra sighed.

Her eyes closed tightly. With a gasp, she turned and began to cry into her father's chest. Duncan did not know what to do. This behavior was weird. Everyone in the cabin exchanged looks. There was something in the air they did not like. Something that was causing their skin to crawl and their spines to tingle. Cassandra, after some minutes, finally stepped away. She quickly dried her red eyes and looked northward towards Skandia. It was then that her green eyes hardened to a degree that none of them had seen before.

"I know where they took Will," she growled as everyone approached. "That message was left for me to find. The book was another clue."

Jenny's voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Are you going to Skandia?"

"Yes," Cassandra answered. She turned to look at everyone as she growled, "But only a few of us. This journey will be hard and dangerous. But if we don't go after them…

Then Will is lost forever."

* * *

 **And thus they prepare to journey onward! Please critique my fanfiction. I really want to get better at writing.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is back to Will and his captors. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and Will's captors.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 3

Will groaned as he was shaken awake. One of his fifteen captors stood above him. A plate piled high with food was in the man's hand. With a grunt, Will shifted into a sitting position. Someone behind him untied his bonds so he could take the plate. Then, with the two guards standing over him, Will began to eat. The bread was warm and soft. A little butter was spread on it. Some fruit had been cut up for him. Lastly there was a little meat, cooked to perfection in a simmering stew.

Once he was finished, one man took the plate while the other tied his hands behind his back. Again Will tried to flex the muscles in his arms. Again the hand wacked him over the head. He was bound tightly at the wrists and the elbows. The knots were kept out of reach of his fingers. Night and day Will was guarded, making it impossible for him to try and untie his bounds. Still, he always waited for the opportunity.

His captors rarely spoke. One, an older man based on his voice, only spoke when he gave commands. Even then, he did it in as few of words as possible. Will had tried to get his guards to talk to him. No luck. They would listen but would never respond. They knew that Will was trying to distract them from their job. They knew that Will already knew who they were and where they were going. Answering his questions was not going to do him any good.

Before Will, their small camp was being packed up. They knew that Will's friends would chase after them as soon as possible. They had to leave Araluen before they caught up. None of them knew that Will had left the clues for Evanlyn to find. Inwardly Will smiled. He knew that Evanlyn would figure it out and would lead his friends straight to Skandia. Duncan would be furious because Will did not contact him. Little did he know, Will had actually sent him word twice! Both times these men had intercepted the letters and burned them. That way no one knew before the group had captured the Ranger. Now they did not care if anyone noticed them, if anyone knew that Will had been captured.

The leader walked over to where Will sat. Sunlight glinted off those red-glassed eyes. Will allowed a snarl of distrust appeared on the left side of his face. The man ignored it. Will was a captive, bound hand and foot. All threats were void. Gingerly he lifted Will's chin, studying the Ranger's face were signs of injury. Stepping back, satisfied, he signaled with his hand. At once Will's guards lifted the Ranger to his feet. Once standing firm, the leader began to circle him. He tested the bonds and tapped Will's stomach. He checked for sickness and pain. In all, he was making sure that Will was completely healthy. That's how the master wanted him. That's how the master was going to get him. For Will, however, it was an annoying process. The leader checked twice every day, morning and night. Surely if Will was unwell he would caught it by now.

"Satisfied?" Will asked as the leader stepped away.

The man looked at Will, catching the aggression in the Ranger's voice. He simply nodded before walking away. Will's guards untied the bonds around his feet and guided over to the brown stallion that was his carrier. The animal had already been saddled carefully. Four men helped Will into the saddle, his guards and two who were already mounted. The horse snorted angrily as the mounted men jerked the reins and commanded to him move. Will frowned at their treatment of the horse. Reminded him of the Temujai. Just a means to an end.

The road was empty as they traveled down it. Will's captors were spread out along the road. The only bunch in their chain was around Will as the men made sure he did not try to escape. The Ranger's sharp eyes was always searching, always looking for a way out. However, these men had been watching him for a long time. They knew every trick in the Ranger book. After all, they had watched him throughout the rest of his apprenticeship. They had followed him to the Ranger Gatherings. They were around as he graduated and went to Seacliff Fief. With him, they traveled to Arrida, Norgate, and Hibernia. Every moved he ever made was watched and marked. Everything that ever happened was recorded and sent to Skandia, to their master.

Soon the road narrowed as it passed through a wooded section. The captors did not just narrow their chain but also closed in around Will. The Ranger rolled his eyes. They were acting as if he was some sort of prize that they did not want to lose. They were being territorial over him. He was not some object to be handed around. He was a Ranger of Araluen, assigned to Redmont, former apprentice of Halt. No matter how much these men had watched and studied, he would always better than them.

He had two masters after all.

" _Ready?"_ Will asked mentally.

" _Of course. Let's show them up,"_ was the deep, cold reply.

The road ahead started to widen. Slowly the group began to do so as well. His guards were relaxed. Will had not tried anything since he first woke up after being caught. Now was the perfect time. Internally his other half began to watch the captors. Will prepared to enact his plans. Unknown to anyone, a sharp stick was in Will's sleeve. They were careful about their weapons. Not so careful about the world around them.

With a whoop, Will cut his bonds and slapped his heels into his horse's side. The animal instantly shot away. Angry shouts could be heard as he tore away from them. Grabbing the loose reins, Will spoke softly to the brown stallion. The animal instantly recognized that he was not the like the others. At once the animal picked up his pace. Now he knew that they both trying to escape. Will guided him into the trees. There his captor's numbers were their disadvantage. Here his Ranger skills would allow him to outmatch them. Indeed they were hard pressed to find a way through the trees without getting in each other's way. Will, however, knew how to determine a path from a patch of open ground between bushes. The brown stallion instantly listened to his every command. He trusted this man to get him out of trouble.

Soon Will and the brown horse broke cover. A wide open field stretched out before. Whistling came to his ears as the men caught sight of him. Suddenly the horse beneath him neighed. Looking around, Will heard a replying neigh. Then he saw a herd of wild horses. A paint stallion was neighing loudly. The brown horse turned towards the herd. Will did not stop it. Passing the paint, they raced into the herd. Instantly it began to run. Will slowed his steed to match their pace. He bent low over the animal's neck, trying to blend in. Looking behind him, he saw his captors giving chase to the herd. Hissing, Will tried to come up with a new plan. Seeing a new line of trees, Will guided his horse towards the outside. Leaning far over, Will released the buckle that held the saddle to the horse. His other did the same for the harness. Then he leaped into the trees and pulled himself upward. The brown horse neighed as the harness and the saddle fell off. However, it kept running with the herd.

With a sigh, Will leaped from his tree to another. He did this two more times before he climbed higher. There he wrapped his cloak around him and stood still. His captors slowed as they found the saddle and reins. Their leader signaled to a hill and to the trees. Several riders galloped towards the hill. They were going to check the herd. The others scattered into the trees. Slowly they formed a line and started inward. Will knew they were going to be methodical. However, only the sharpest of eyes could spot him from the ground. In step the horses moved through the bushes. The men were searching everything with their eyes. Then the called stop. The whole came to a halt only a few feet away from his tree. They pulled small jars that were tightly sealed. Breaking the seal, they released a yellow-ish gas. With that, they started forward again.

Lifting his arm, Will covered his mouth with his cloak. The gas floated up to where he was. It was dry and foul smelling. Upon smelling it, Will's throat went completely dry. His eyes began to water. With all his willpower, the Ranger struggled to hold back a cough. One sound was all it would take to reveal his presence. The gas had no effect on the men below. Their horses snorted but kept going. Still they were being slow and careful. They wanted to make sure that Will could not escape the gas. It was working. Will struggled to hold a coughing fit at bay while still breathe. He knew that if he revealed himself now then he would not escape. The men now had the advantage of horses and the stupid gas. He just had to hold on a little longer. They had to pass him before he moved.

It was in vain.

His stomach, clenched tight as he held his breath, suddenly revolted. Feeling it, Will let out his coughing fit. Without a command, the men headed for the sound. Turning, Will went around his tree to the other side. From there he leaped into the next tree. Quickly he leaped to another. Then another. The men forced their horses through the brush as they gave chase. That stupid gas was still spilling out of those jars. Will soon knew that his leg would not survive another jump. He leaped to the ground and began to run. The horses neighed loudly as their masters commanded them to charge. The Ranger dove, weaved, and purely sprinted through the trees. He had to get away from them. He had to. Everyone he loved was in danger if they went to Skandia. Will leaped over a creek…

Was about to vanish into the bushes…

When something sharp pierced the back of his neck.

With a grunt, Will tripped over a root and hit the ground. A slight incline allowed him to roll a few feet. Stopping, he reached back and pulled out what hit him. He found it was a needle attached to a wooden projectile. Instantly he knew what it was. Some trappers he had caught a while back had these things. They were meant to carry a weakening drug that the trappers would shoot the trapped animal with before they approached and killed it. These were especially used on larger, dangerous animals like cougars. Already Will could feel his mind starting to slip away. His sight was starting to blur. He tried to go a few more steps but collapsed after the first two. Soon he felt his captors grabbing his arms. His sharpened stick was found and taken away. Then he thrown unceremoniously over a horse's back. Someone mounted up behind him.

A cold, hissing voice entered his ears, "You shouldn't have run, boy. We gave you the benefit of the doubt but you betrayed our trust. Now you won't be so lucky."

With that, they turned their horses around and set off. Will's mind slowly faded into darkness.

Failed…

* * *

 **What? I couldn't have Will escape just like that! There would be no story then. However, he will continue to try. He's got Halt's unrelenting determination in him.**

 **Yes, the inner voice is Shadow. (If you don't know who he is, read** _ **A Shadow and a Warrior**_ **!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and Will's captors.**

 **LifeEquals42: the Mordasins have been around for a long time. Over the years, they developed "backdoors" to other countries. Countries like Araluen and Hibernia were largely ignored until Will returned home. Countries that were rich in resources and had a lot of conflict were primary targets. Arrida's coffee and horses along with their struggle between the Arridi, Bedullin, and Tualaghi made them a perfect place for the Mordasins to infiltrate. Mostly they watch and report (like the Rangers) but they also intervene in any way their master commands (provide information/arms to a side, assassinate, trick leaders, etc.). Hope that answered your question.**

 **Anyone feel free to ask me questions, whether through the comments or private messaging.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 4

" _Where are you, Will?"_

Evanlyn frowned up at the stars. She was scared for her friend, her protector. Will would always be in her heart. He had done so much for her and yet she could do little for him. Princesses and Rangers do not mix. At least she had Horace. The young knight was slowly filling the hole left in her heart. However, he would never understand…

He could never know.

Unknown to those sleeping behind her, Evanlyn pulled out a silver chain and gold medal. The symbol of a lone hawk feather. The symbol that held all her fears. The symbol that defined her past. The symbol of those she could not fight. Her hand tightened around it. Those beautiful green eyes sparked with a hidden fire. These people were not going to hurt Will. She would not let it happen. For every injury Will suffered, they would all pay. For Shadow was not the only monster they created.

 _You must learn to fight._

 _Control your emotions._

 _Focus._

 _Channel everything…_

 _All the pain…_

 _All the fear…_

 _All the anger._

 _Use it._

 _Destroy…_

 _Destroy…_

 _Destroy…_

"Evanlyn?"

The young woman jerked out her thoughts. Instantly she dropped the medal back into her shirt. Turning around, she face Sir Horace. The young knight gave her a tired smile. He bowed slightly at the waist then pointed to the moon. Evanlyn looked up and realized it was her watch. Nodding, she rose and headed for her bedroll. Right next to her bed was the sleeping form of her father. Duncan had insisted on coming with his daughter. Not even Halt could change his mind.

Several days ago they had set off. Since Evanlyn had admitted to knowing the way, she had to go. Her father quickly joined her side. Halt and Gilan stepped forward as well. Horace had also volunteered. Lastly was Alyss. The young Courier wanted to be there for Will. She loved him deeply, cared about him. Evanlyn's heart had twisted when Alyss stepped forward. The young Courier was not going to like what she saw. The group had fetched old Flare and Disk from where they were resting in Redmont's castle under Lady Sandra's care before they left. The next day two mounted figures caught up with them: Arald and Rodney. The Baron and the Battlemaster wanted to take a whack at whoever took Will. Arald assured them that Redmont was left in good hands. Now all they had to do was find their missing friend.

Though sleep came quickly, Evanlyn was at peace. Outwardly she tossed and turned. Internally…she battled a well-known enemy. Those twin sabers glinted in small light of her mind. That black cloak twirled and folded around him. Green eyes tried to hypnotize her into standing still long enough for him to cut her throat. Constantly their blades sang in the deadly dance. All the while, Evanlyn knew she could not beat him. Only Will could. Only Will but he was not there. Her enemy tripped her then stabbed…

With a cry she jerked awake.

Her breathing was coming out in gasps. Sweat coated her entire body. Her heart raced deep inside her chest. Shakily she rose to her feet. That's when a hand gently touched her shoulder. Glancing that way, Evanlyn saw her father. A worried frown touched the corners of his lips. Smiling weakly, Evanlyn hugged him. Gently he patted her shoulder. When she stepped back, Evanlyn noticed that everyone was looking at her. She shrugged.

"Bad dream. No big deal," Evanlyn said with a small laugh.

Gilan and Horace nodded, satisfied. Arald and Rodney exchanged a glance and shrugged. Duncan gave his daughter a forced smile. Halt merely raised an eyebrow. However, those dark eyes told Evanlyn that he knew she was hiding something. Eventually he would ask but now was not the time. They had to hurry if they hoped to catch up to Will. Evanlyn turned and saddled Behemer, eating an apple for breakfast. Soon the group turned and hit the path. There was still a lot of ground to make up.

As they rode, Evanlyn felt a breeze kick up. Behemer snorted nervously. Will's old habits still remained inside Behemer's head. Though old, all three of her former companions had their wits about them. Evanlyn leaned forward and patted his neck. Message received. Looking down, Evanlyn also saw that Flare and Disk were nervous as well. The breeze was coming from their right side. Trees lined that direction. Perfect place for an ambush. However, none of the Ranger horses were acting up. Evanlyn's green eyes narrows. Slowly she lifted her head and sniffed the air. Something sweet came to nose. A snarl appeared on her face. Will had told her about Shadow's memory of those black and red clothed men. A sweet smell often accompanied one that was trying to stay hidden. So soft that one could not smell it unless they were looking for it. Behemer, Flare, and Disk were looking for it.

That meant one captor doubled back.

"FETCH!" Evanlyn suddenly shouted.

The group spun to look at her in a heartbeat. Flare and Disk, however, shot away, spreading out as they did so. From the trees there was signs of movement. Behemer let out a challenging neigh and took off. Evanlyn ignored the shouts from Halt and her father, telling her to come back. She knew this was one of Will's captors. Whoever it was, Evanlyn would not let them escape. It was all she could do to ensure she found Will. She had to be sure who they were.

Flare and Disk did not make a sound as they chased their prey. Behemer used his keen hearing to track the dogs through the thick brush. Finally they came to an open clearing. Standing in the center was man clothed completely in black. Two long blades were drawn, held to either side as the dogs circled him. Dark brown eyes, the red glass knocked out as the man ran, glanced up as Behemer trotted into the clearing. The face was completely covered in a black cloth. The hood was up and pulled low. As the man turned to face her, Evanlyn saw the blood red sash across his chest. A low growl echoed in her throat. The cloth moved, as if the man was smiling.

"Drop your weapons!" Halt's voice commanded.

The rest of the group emerged from the forest. Instead of dropping his weapons, the man simply sheathed them. His head cocked to one side as he studied the group. None of them looked over happy. Gilan and Horace were downright snarling at him. Alyss remained further back, her saber resting on her lap. Calmly the man crossed his feet and leaned back, as if resting of tree that was not there. Those beside Evanlyn were impressed with his obvious skill in balance. Evanlyn was not impressed. She knew the man was toying with them. She commanded Behemer to take a cautious step forward.

"Where's Will?" Evanlyn spat.

The man's eyes studied her and Behemer before he answered, his voice as cold as Skandia's north wind, "Eva themp col harp trew haqui."

"What?" Horace muttered.

"None but thine master may know," Evanlyn said, having been taught the language in secret by Will as he learned it from Shadow. Turning back to the man she growled, "Speak the Araluen tongue, snake. I know you know it."

The man chuckled, "Clever girl. I see you've learned much from him."

"Where is Will?" Evanlyn spat, ignoring the looks those behind her were giving each other.

With a shake of head, the man spoke, "None but thine master may know. I cannot speak."

"Then where's Raven?" Evanlyn growled.

The man's jerked up at that. Evanlyn met his gaze, those green eyes boring into him. Those brown eyes gained a hard look. Easily the man came out of leaning state. He growled softly, "Time has come. From one to another. One father but two sons. You won't win. No one ever has."

Speaking the last words, the man pulled out two black balls. Striking the ground, these balls exploded, releasing a cloud of ash and smoke. With snarls, Flare and Disk lunged into the cloud. However, as it cleared, the group found them lying in a heap. The man was nowhere to be seen. Snarling, Evanlyn let out a growl. She spurred Behemer over to Flare and Disk. Gently she looked them over. The two were fine other than a bump on the head, received from when they rammed into each other. Carefully Evanlyn looked up and studied the trees around her. Then she stood to her full height.

"We will win," she growled to the forest around her.

* * *

 **I got two chapters done this weekend! I'm so happy!**

 **For any who care, the pronunciation (without all the weird symbols) of the Mordasin's words are:** Eva (ee-va) themp (them-p) col (cole) harp trew (true) haqui (ha-qui). **Feel free to ask me any questions about their weird language. It's actually supposed to be a code for them to use in communicating plans. However, it quickly became a sub-language.**

 **Maybe I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and Will's captors.**

 **Shorter chapter. Some of you should be able to guess who these people are after the first few lines.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 5

The wind whistled outside. Snow continued to fall, covering the already snow laden ground. Torches light the halls at regular intervals. The cave system is large but smaller than the other. A lone figure appeared from the snow. His long black cloak danced around him. Twins sabers glinted at his sides. A hood and a cloth cover his face. Only brilliant, hypnotizing, green eyes could be seen. The two guards stepped aside as he entered the cave. The blood red sash across their chests was the only thing that could be seen. Normally the tall man would turn left but today was different. Today they were beginning preparations.

Coming up to a wooden door hidden deep in the cave system, the tall man knocked. A rasping voice called him in. Turning the knob, the man entered a small room. A cot was placed to one side, covered in thick animal blankets. The rock floor was covered in straw. One the opposite side of the cot was a pile of chains. An older man knelt by the wall, attaching the chains to the hooks. The taller, younger man approached. Kneeling, he pulled off his half mask and pushed back the hood. Jet black hair gleamed in the torch light. Pale white scars covered his cheeks and mouth. Without a word, he began working on the chains as well.

"What issss their sssstatussss?" hissed that rasping voice.

The taller man responded, "They just got on their boat and left Araluen. According to one of them, his friend's followed faster than planned. The girl is leading them."

"Knew that wassss going to happen. Sssshe lovesss making a nuisance of herself," the older man growled, yanking a chain to make sure it would hold.

With a nod, the taller man continued, "Most of his childhood friends, the king, and his mentor have also come looking for him."

"They won't be a problem. Only the girl knowssss our ssssecretssss. It issss sssshe that we must worry about," the older man said.

He looked at the taller man. Despite age, those blue eyes shined brightly. Spikey white hair, previously blond, grew at the top of his head. It had yet to recede. Also, a white mustache arced over his thin lips. A warm smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arm around the taller man's shoulders. The taller man looked up and smiled as well.

"Sssssoon, my sssson, your brother will be home," the older man hissed.

The taller man nodded, those green eyes shining, "I know, Father. It has been a long time. I look forward to seeing him again."

"Assss you sssshould. He hasssss lived up to everything I desire. Like you, Raven, he hassss proven himself worthy of my love," the older said with a rasping chuckle.

Raven let his smile grow even more, "The time has come. The Hunters will become stronger with three leaders at its head. All our enemies will fall, one by one." He allowed the older man to pull him close in an embrace. Into the man's green shirt he whispered, "My brother will not be willing, though."

"Hush, Raven. He will learn to break free of hissss bondssss. Under my loving command, Sssshadow will finally be rid of Will. Not even the sssstrongest can sssstand against my power," the older man hissed softly into Raven's ear.

Raven let a small smile touched his lips, "Of course. None have stood against you, Father. None can stand against you. For you are Serpent, the most cunning, the strongest, the fiercest, and the most skilled leader the Hunters have ever had."

Serpent tightened his hold on Raven. A low purring sound came from his chest. Those blue eyes studied the chains. Here it would all end. Here one would die while the other lived. None had defeated him. He had traveled the world and learned art of combat, physically and mentally. In Araluen, the Ranger Halt was considered the smartest one there. However, Serpent knew that he exceeded Halt by a long shot. The Ranger was about to meet his match. By the time they arrived in Skandia, Serpent would have taken his place at the head of the Hunters. Raven and Shadow, his heirs, would stand at his side. A small smile touched his lips. That would be fun to watch. The Araluens slain by one of their own.

A low hiss echoed in the room. Hisler slithered through his hole in the door. Serpent's smile grew. Years ago he had gotten sick. There was nothing that Eagle could have done. She, like the rest, believed that Serpent had gotten some sort of disease. That was far from the truth. Actually, the man had been testing ingredients mixed with Hisler's venom. He was merely showing the symptoms. However, long before he had created a cure and became immune to the snake's killing poison. Realizing that he could not rule the Hunters and continue his experiments, Serpent had taken a large dose of Hisler's venom, putting him in an unconscious state. Only Raven and the Mordasins knew the truth. Thus, out in the mountains, surrounded by pine trees, Serpent had lived. He had each of his Mordasins and Raven become immune to Hisler's venom. Then he found it…

A formula that took Hisler's venom and allowed it to make him stronger, faster…

And age much slower.

Now, as he watched, Hisler's one hundred foot long body pulled itself into the room. Then he approached and curled around his master and Raven. That black tongue flickered in and out as the head rested on Serpent's shoulder. Shifting, Serpent lowered his right arm to the floor. Hisler slithered to the ground, coiling on top of the chains. Raven pulled out a jar that was covered on the top. He held it in front of the snake. Hisler struck, his inch long teeth pierced the covering. Slowly a clear liquid flowed from the glands. When the jar was half full, Serpent gingering removed the snake's mouth from the jar. Raven pulled out a lid and placed it over the top.

"Yessss," Serpent hissed as he took the jar, "Like you, Sssshadow will become my perfect heir. From the two of you, my line, my legacy, will continue to live on. But first," he held up the jar to eye level, "we must kill Will."

* * *

 **Anyone figured out what they have in mind when it comes to "killing Will". Trust me, it won't be fun for our Ranger. Next chapter will probably be up at the end of the week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't own any of the character from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and Will's captors.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: Teller still exists. However, unlike Will, he never had the strength to overcome Raven. He is Raven's silent conscience but nothing more. It would take years for Teller to come out enough to make a difference and Raven would probably kill himself before he let Teller out. So no, Teller will never come back but he still has some influence in Raven's mind. Hope that answered your question.**

 **The first part is chopped up into several viewpoints all at once. Try to guess who is who. Yes, I'll tell at the end of this chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 6

Too many questions…

Too many secrets…

Whatever was going on, they had never mentioned it in the past. There was something happening that only two understood. Something had happened in the past. Something dark. Something terrifying. Something dangerous. They had to spill it before it was too late. If not, none of them might make it back.

* * *

Darkness…

Loneliness…

Blood…

Bloody secrets…

No one could ever know. Yet they had to make the journey. Hopefully they would be able to stop the spread. Hopefully they could cure the sickness. If not, everything they all loved would be lost, destroyed, gone forever. Fate might very well be against. Yet hope still remained.

* * *

Too many battles…

So many fights…

Never alone…

All alone…

The most deadly battle about to begin. The end has come. All or nothing. Life or death. One family over another. Too many secrets to tell. Too much hidden blood. Would home still be home? Would they come once they knew the truth? Would _she_ still love once the hidden half was revealed? Fate had yet to decide.

* * *

Nothing…

It was nothing…

It would never be anything…

No matter what…

Always love…

Always protect…

Always guide…

There was nothing he could do wrong. No one had ever penetrated so deep into the heart. The secret was deadly. The secret was coated in blood. Whoever was responsible would pay. Whoever challenged him would meet their match. Nothing could stop him. Nothing would stop him. All the tricks, all the skills were his. His responsibility. His son. Right now, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Halt ran his hand over the dirt path. A large force had come through here. They were on the right trail. Rising to his full height, his dark eyes glared at the trail. His apprentice, his son, was being taken away. All signs were that he was alive and well. How much longer would he stay that way? What did these men want with him? Where were they taking him? So many questions but so few answers. Day after day, the questions kept piling up. No answer was ever forthcoming.

"This way," he called to the others.

Evanlyn spurred Behemer forward. Flare and Disk padded on either side of the black stallion. Halt swung into the saddle as Evanlyn rode past him. Duncan followed right behind her. Gilan and Horace came to either side of the elder Ranger. Alyss was behind him with Tug and Ebony. Arald and Rodney brought up the rear. Constantly Halt's eyes darted over the trail and trees. Gallica was a dangerous place. They were following a deadly enemy. They had to be cautious.

Even though Halt and Gilan constantly checked their trail, Evanlyn seemed so sure of the path to follow. However, she humored the Rangers. Better to be safe than sorry. After all, the group could double back on the group and attack. Then they could do nothing for Will. The young Ranger seemed to know they were following. Cleverly hidden marks were left along the path and at camps. He was making sure there was a known trail. Figuring Halt was following, the marks were made into trail symbols used by the Rangers. That way they could mark dangerous trails from safe ones. If trouble was headed their way, Will would warn them of it.

Evanlyn kept her eyes focused ahead. She knew that Halt was watching her. Every night she expected to confront her. Every night he gave her a studying look but remained silent. He was being patient. They all were. However, Evanlyn wanted to hide the truth for as long as possible. If only Alyss had not chosen to come along. Things would be so much easier to explain. How could Evanlyn explain it to the woman that Will could not speak to about it? When the time came, maybe Alyss would be more open to receive the news. It would shock them all. How could it not?

Another half…

A darker half…

Hidden away…

Never revealed.

It was going to hurt them all. They all knew a strong, courageous young man. A man who would risk everything for those he loved. Yet, beneath it all, was a darker force. A force dedicated to killing. A force that loved making others suffer. A person that would rather kill than forgive.

A figure that was responsible for several unexplainable deaths across Araluen.

Behemer sensed it before the Ranger horses. A sweet smell in the air, so faint that Halt questioned if that was what the horses were smelling. Evanlyn pulled Behemer to a stop. Her sling whipped out, a stone in the pouch. Her green eyes darted around. She could smell the scent too. Only she knew what it meant. Flare and Disk went low, teeth bared, ears flat, eyes blazing. They knew it was a threat without Evanlyn saying anything. Faintly they could smell Will's scent on the road. Their old master had passed this way. Now that sweet smell was back. That meant trouble, serious trouble.

No one saw it coming. The man leaped from the tree, over Behemer. His hands locked on Evanlyn's cloak, pulling her after him. With a hiss, she hit the ground and rolled. Almost at once she was back on her feet. Her saxe glinted in her left hand. Her sling slowly rocked at her right side. The figure was on his feet as fast as she was. The two faced off. Everyone could see that both had gone into the exact same battle stance. Halt's eyes narrowed…

Maybe some answers were about to be given.

The black cloaked man lunged with blinding speed. Halt did not even know the man had moved until his blades met Evanlyn's saxe knife. Hissing angrily, Evanlyn tried to twist and throw his arm wide. The man disengaged then lunged with his other arm. Easily the girl leaned out of the way. Then she attacked with her saxe. Again their blades crossed. _CRACK!_ Evanlyn's sling slammed into his shoulder, crushing the bone. The man hardly flinched as he stepped backwards. Sling arcing and swinging, Evanlyn stepped forward, forcing the man back even further. Red glass hid the man's eyes from sight, making it hard for Halt to anticipate any future attack. Evanlyn, however, remained astutely unaffected by his eyes. Her attacks were measured, preparing to add strength for a crushing blow as well as preparing to pull back.

Eventually the man had enough with Evanlyn keeping him on his toes. Copying Will, he spun, throwing his cloak. Secretly Will had taught Evanlyn how to beat the maneuver. It was not attacking the body, which you could not see. The trick was taking out the spinning feet. Seeing the movement, Evanlyn charged. Horace opened his mouth to cry out a warning. A long blade appeared from the cloak, aiming for her neck. Evanlyn bent her back as she ducked under the blow. Sliding past the man, she dropped to the ground. Her feet swiped out his feet from under. With a grunt of shock, the man hit the ground. Quickly Evanlyn kicked away his longer blades. Her saxe went to his throat, holding him down. With that, the battle was over and Evanlyn had won.

"My patience is being tested," Evanlyn hissed angrily. "Where is Will?"

The cloth moved as the man smiled, "Can't tell. Won't tell. Never will."

"That is debatable," Evanlyn snapped.

The man's head tilted to the side as he looked up at her, "What can you do, princess? This isn't Araluen."

"You're right," Evanlyn said softly. Then her voice took on something new, something they never heard before. Her voice became colder than the north wind in winter. "You forget. I know all the tricks you do."

The man laughed at that, "You? You are nothing. Will is nothing. Raven is nothing to our master. Nothing you will ever do will beat him."

"Times are changing. To only way to win is to kill us. As long as we live, we will fight for our friends and family," Evanlyn spat. She rose to her full height. Staring the man down, she growled angrily, "Tella yu evern gert shon." **(Tell-a you ever-n ger-t shun- "Farewell man of shadows")**

With sling swung down, slamming into the side of the man's head. Bones broke under the force of the blow. Too much power. Too much trauma. The man died within a few short minutes. Leaving him there, Evanlyn returned to Behemer and mounted. Without looking at the others, she spurred him onward. The others sat there for a few minutes, too shocked to move an inch. Had Evanlyn really just killed a man in cold blood? Halt dismounted and approached the man. Blood slowly seeped from the man's jaws, running down his neck to the ground. Removing the glass, Halt saw two hazel eyes staring off into the distance, dull, lifeless. He checked for a pulse. None. Evanlyn had truly killed him out of cold blood.

Remounting, Halt spurred Abelard after Evanlyn. The others did the same. At camp that night, everyone was silent. Evanlyn remained aloof, as if nothing had happened. Not even her father could act that way. He knew something was wrong but now he knew how bad it was. Halt struggled internally. If this had happened to Evanlyn then what had happened to Will?

Was his son even worse?

* * *

 **First scene: Duncan**

 **Second: Evanlyn**

 **Third: Will**

 **Fourth: Halt**

 **Hope you all liked it. Next chapter is where Will gets to meet Serpent (white, spikey hair).**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters (Will's captors).**

 **Will has reached the Skandian Mountains. Now it is time for him to meet Serpent and Hisler. It won't be a pleasant experience. Therefore, whoever doesn't like "torturous events" then don't read past this point. But come on, you all survived the rest of my writing so I think you will be fine.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 7

Will stumbled for the fifteen time since they began climbing. Leaving the horses at the base, his captors had forced him to start climbing these stone steps. With recent rain, the steps were slippery and dangerous. Hands still tied behind his back, there was no way he could balance himself. Strong arms stopped his fall and pulled him back on his feet. Then they ushered him onward. Ahead, higher up on the stairs, was the leader of the group. He was waiting patiently for Will to make his way up. Then again, he never showed any emotion. Not even when one of his men return and informed them that Evanlyn had slain one of their own. Will, himself, felt no sorrow. These men were his enemies and deserved whatever they had coming.

A spike of pain raced up Will's leg. With a hiss, he let his leg give out. Again his guards caught him. This time, however, they lowered him to the steps. The leader walked down the steps towards Will. He detached a small bag from his belt. Will did not need to see it clearly to know what was inside. Obviously the man knew Will would not be to move on his own for quite a while. Therefore, he was digging out some medicine that would put Will to sleep. Thus, the Ranger could be carried the rest of the way. Grunting with effort, Will forced himself into a kneeling position. He did not want to wake up at his final destination. He wanted to see how to get there – how to get out. The leader saw him struggling but understood the reason behind it. With a brief flick of the hand, he signaled to the men. Instantly his guards pinned him in the kneeling position. One grabbed his hair and pulled back, none too gently. The leader forced opened his mouth and shoved the medicine in. Then he held Will's mouth shut with a vice-like grip. Eventually Will swallowed, having no choice as his saliva broke down the herb.

With that, the man released him. Shaking his head, Will tried to fight off the drug. It was in vain. The leader had given too much. Slowly it overtook his senses, putting him into a cold sleep. The last thing Will could clearly remember was staring at the stone steps. Then he was lifted, causing his world to spin between ground, sky, and pine trees. Clouds were slowly covering the setting sun's last light. Soon it would rain. But Will knew he was not going to be cold.

* * *

Raven was waiting at the entrance to the cave. Word had reached him that the Mordasins had returned with their target. That was good. Meant they managed to maintain a hold on the Ranger. Raven knew how cunning Will was as an apprentice. Over the years that passed, the Ranger would only become smarter. Once a slippery fish, always a slippery fish. That was nature's way. As the leader of the Mordasins, a man dubbed Ripper, appeared, thunder shook the sky. Ripper paused only long enough to give his followers a hurry up signal. Soon the others began to appear, one by one.

Raven's eyes narrowed as he counted them. Turning to Ripper, he growled, "One of you is missing."

"Jacket was a fool who underestimated Evanlyn. She split his head open," Ripper responded, anger all too obvious in his voice. For the Mordasins, they were close to each other and hated anyone who got the jump on them. Evanlyn got the jump on Jacket. She awakened this hidden anger.

Raven nodded, "I see. Then it is good the master is training a new apprentice. Soon Jacket will be replaced. You did well Ripper. Will is not one that is easily taken."

"He put up quite a fight," Ripper said, his anger sliding away. Already he was moving on with his life.

The leader of the Hunters approached the unconscious Ranger. The Mordasins had carefully lowered him to the ground. Quickly Raven checked for any serious injuries or sickness. It would be a shame for Will to make it home and die of a cold or hidden injury. The Ranger was healthy. Satisfied, Raven rose to his full height and signaled towards the back of the cave. The Mordasins lifted Will and started towards the Ranger's new quarters, the ones specially prepared for him. Meanwhile, Raven and Ripper went to talk to the master.

Upon entering their master's study, both men went to one knee. Raven quietly spoke up, "Ripper and his men were successful. My brother is safely secured in his room. He is not sick or injured. However, Jacket was lost, killed by Evanlyn."

"I ssssssee. Thissss doessss not please me. Jacket wassss a valuable member," Serpent hissed softly, stepping from around his desk, hands clasped behind his back.

"I strictly ordered Jacket and Hound to watch them and report their progress. Hound says that Jacket thought Evanlyn was nothing to worry about. To prove it, the fool attacked her openly. It was blasted sling that took him out," Ripper spoke, keeping his head bowed.

Unlike Raven, Ripper held no equal status with Serpent. Until his master allowed him to stand, the man had to remain kneeling with his face lowered. Any different in posture and Serpent would think his own Mordasin was challenging him. That never ended well. The last person to challenge Serpent head on died a slow and painful death as his master tortured him with a series of different blades. Not a fate Ripper wanted to share.

"Then Jacket deserved what he got. Blade isssss almost ready to take hissss place assss a Mordasin. My force ssssshall remain at twenty," Serpent said.

With a brief movement of his hand, he signaled for Ripper to leave. The man bowed and left quickly. Raven rose to his full height as Serpent approached him. The older man smiled up at his eldest son. A smile spread across Raven's face. The time had come for Shadow to take his place. However, much work had to be done first. All compassion, kindness, mercy, and love had to be carved out like an infection. Once gone, Shadow would be proclaimed Serpent's second heir. Then, with both sons, Serpent would take back his throne. He would become the leader of the Hunters again.

"Come, my ssssson. Let'ssss ssssee your brother," Serpent purred.

Raven nodded, "Let's father. I have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

Thus, with Hisler slithering behind them, the two men headed for Will's room.

* * *

Will moaned slightly as he woke up. His body ached after the long journey. His head pounded because of the drug given to him. As he opened his eyes, Will's world spun around. Slowly his vision came back into focus. What he saw first made him snarl with anger. Raven was standing before him, arms crossed on his chest. Those hypnotizing green eyes stared at Will. Every so often they would blink, the only movement the man made. Shifting, Will realized that he was chained to a rock wall. His wrists were chained above him, his feet behind. Thus, on straw and a small animal-skin rug he was forced to kneel. Glaring at Raven, Will wished the man would talk.

"Happy now, liar?" Will finally spat.

Raven cocked his head to the right, "I'm happy to see you. Not overly happy about this situation but you asked for it."

"How's that? I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you," Will growled, one eyebrow going up.

Slowly Raven shook his head, "That was to me. My master has far more power in this world than I."

That shocked Will. He had always thought Raven was the mastermind behind everything. Obviously that was not the case. Opening his mouth, Will was about to ask about Raven's master. Movement at the door made him stop. A square piece of wood slowly came up. The first thing Will saw was a forked, black tongue flickering in and out. Then a large head, larger than two fists put together, appeared. Carefully the monster snake pulled itself into the room. Will's eyes continued to narrow as he watched. When the tail finally appeared, Will estimated the snake to be one hundred feet long, if not longer. The snake was patched brown and green on its back. The stomach was a sandy white. Slowly it slithered around Raven's boots, making a soft hissing sound. The tall man reached down and stroked the snake's scaly body. Pleased, the snake raised its head a little higher. Raven's hand went under the jaw and scratched the bottom. Will did not know how, but the snake _looked_ as if it was in absolute bliss.

Becoming tired of Raven, the snake slithered straight for Will. The Ranger felt his muscles tighten. He never really liked snakes, big ones especially. This snake was more than big. He knew that a snake's fangs grow in proportion with the size of its body. Stopping mere inches away, the snake used its muscles to lift its head until those amber eyes were level with Will's brown. That black tongue continued to flick in and out. Then, without warning, the snake let out a hiss. The mouth opened, revealing inch long fangs. Will forced himself to not flinch. Seeing this, the snake dropped back to the ground. Ever so slowly, it headed around to his back. Will felt it on his legs. Then the head came around his body. Easily the snake coiled around him, slowly climbing upward. When done, the snake's head rested on top of Will's ruffled brown hair. There the animal seemed happy because it did not move. Will, on the other hand, wanted to leap to his feet and shake the snake off. However, in chains, that was impossible.

Raven sensed Will's discomfort and spoke in his same, purring voice, "Hisler likes you. That's good. Means that he won't cause trouble when you are around. Be pleased. To have Hisler's blessing is to be one step closer to my master's heart."

"Who is your master?" Will asked, trying not to move too much for fear of angering the snake.

"That would be me, young Will," hissed a cold, menacing voice.

Will looked back to the door. So focused was he on Hisler and Raven that Will had never sensed Serpent's entrance. The older man approached with a plate of food. His spikey white hair was brushed until every strand of hair was perfectly straight. Blue eyes met Will's brown. What the Ranger saw made him shudder on the inside. Shadow snarled within Will's mind, knowing that this man was a threat in a heartbeat. A small smile touched Serpent's face as he saw the darkness in Will's eyes increase dramatically. Carefully he kneeled in front of Will and began cutting up the food.

"Who are you?" Will asked as Serpent brought up the first bit of food.

"My name isssss Ssssserpent. You already met Hisler and my ssssson Raven," Serpent hissed softly as he offered the food.

Will turned away, not trusting the man and the food. A sudden spark of anger leaped into Serpent's blue eyes. Without a word or a command, Raven stepped forward. His hands, being careful not to disturb Hisler, grabbed Will's head and forced open his jaw. With no sign of anger, Serpent gently put the food in Will's mouth. Raven quickly shut it before Will could spit it out. Unable to fight back, Will slowly swallowed. For all his distrust and anger, he could not help but admit that the food was good. Serpent picked up another piece of food. This time, knowing it was useless to resist, Will opened his mouth. Seeing this, Raven stepped away but remained close. Hisler never seemed bothered by any of Will's movements.

When Serpent was done, he picked up the plate and headed for the door. Opening a window, he handed it out. Someone on the other side took it. That taken care of, Serpent approached Will again. The Ranger continued to watch him with suspicion. Who knew what this man had in mind? Better to be suspicious than trusting in this situation. Serpent patted Will on the right cheek then gingerly picked up Hisler. The snake made a sound that almost sounded like a groan. As soon as the snake was removed, Will relaxed a little more.

"The time hasssss come, young Will. I will have my heirssss, my legacy. Raven issss only one part. You are the sssssecond part, Ssssshadow," Serpent hissed softly. Gently he petted Hisler, "But first, we must remove the weaker half. Don't be angry. It'sssss for your own good."

With that, Hisler struck with lightning speed.

Will could not hold back the scream of pain.

* * *

 **Alright. This chapter is done. Yes, Will/Shadow are going to go through a lot of suffering. That's how Serpent believes he can kill Will, the "weaker" half.**

 **See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **Back to Evanlyn and the others. It's time that they all learn the truth. Yes, there will be a very angry person in this. He won't be pleased to learn all the things Will kept from him.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 8

The Skandian Mountains loomed above. A cold wind blew past them. Their cloaks danced to the rhythm of it. Hearts pounded to a different rhythm, a fearful beat. For some reason, they sensed a dark force towering above. Mentally some of them saw an army of men clothed in black with red sashes. For the rest, they sensed a much darker, much deadlier, presence. The mountains seemed to carry it on the wind. The snowcapped peaks were shrouded in clouds. Here an unknown enemy lied in wait. Here was where Will had been taken. For what purpose? To what end?

Flare and Disk both lowered their heads and growled at the mountain. They remembered this place all too well. They knew what was hidden here. Now they knew who had captured their old master. Behemer snorted softly, his ears going flat. There was something on the air that he did not like. Something dark and menacing. Something that should be left alone. However, he also sensed that they had to face it, for Will. Evanlyn's green eyes studied the mountains. There was no sign of anyone nearby. That gave her little comfort. She was willing to bet that Raven already knew they had arrived. Walking into enemy territory when the enemy was ready was never a good idea. Yet she was willing to do it, for Will, for her friend and protector.

Alyss spurred her paint horse alongside Evanlyn. Those gray eyes fearfully studied the mountains before her. She could not believe they were really going in there. Her heart fluttered at the thought of Will might be enduring as she sat there. She wished with all her heart that she could save him. However, from Evanlyn's growing unease, she knew it was not going to be easy. That Will was already there made her heart twist all the more. Behind her was Halt. His dark eyes continued to roam the land. Based on Evanlyn's reactions, he knew that the mountains were the final destination. Everything within him said that the Skandians could not have pulled this off. Was he right? What secrets had Will and Evanlyn been keeping? The itch in the back of his brain told him that it was much sinister that he ever believed.

Arald, Rodney, and Duncan all shared a glance. Every moment the tension got tighter. With every breeze their skin crawled all the more. Instinct told them to turn back, that they should not have even come here. Their hearts told them to remain steadfast for Will. The Ranger had done a lot for them. It was time to return the favor. If only they knew what enemy they faced. Gilan and Horace sat the furthest from the mountains, at the back of the group. That did not make the eerie sense of danger all the less. In fact, it made it worse. Horace kept glancing over his shoulder, afraid someone was going to be sneaking up on them. Gilan's hand clasped and unclasped the hilt of his sword. That was something tangible, he thought, something real that could cut through the imaginary.

A wolf howled in the distance, making them all jump.

Growling angrily, Evanlyn spurred Behemer onward. Two fingers came up and went forward. Instantly Flare and Disk shot forward. Slowly they spread out and began to scour the land for any enemies. Behemer, with Tug following between Alyss and Halt, trotted up the slope. Ebony kept close to the knights. She whimpered as another breeze blew by. Being the youngest, she had never sensed a dark presence like this before. The knights did not mind. She might prove valuable if an ambush appeared. Horace and Gilan again took up the rear but kept close to the group. Evanlyn had ordered this. According to her, the mountains trails all looked the same and one could easily get lost. Only by sticking together could they all make the final destination.

That night they found shelter among some trees. Because it was so cold out, and the temperature was continuing to drop, Halt decided that they needed a fire. Evanlyn sat on a log, watching the flames dance in circles. The others remained a little more alert. That was tough to do considering they were all hunched over and huddled in their blankets. Only the dogs seemed unaffected by the cold. Therefore, they were set into guard mode. That way the group had a little warning before an attack. Not that it would matter, Evanlyn thought wryly. She alone knew how this group functioned, how it lived, how it fought. Only she could stand against the best of them. That meant everyone else had walked into their doom.

"I think it's time you explained everything, Evanlyn," Halt's gruff voice broke into her thoughts.

Evanlyn looked up into their faces. All of them were watching her keenly. Yes, it was indeed time for the truth to be known. With a sigh, the young woman shifted on the log. Her hands pulled that cloak tighter around her. It was going to be a long night.

"Listen well, for there is much you do not know. So much has been hidden away, not because we were afraid to speak, but because we did not want to risk your safety. Will had hoped this day would never come…It has come so now I will tell you everything." Evanlyn looked up and met Alyss' eyes and continued, "Beware for you will not like what you hear:

Erak helped Will and I to escape slavery, telling me where a hunting cabin was located. I told Will, then addicted to warmweed, to that very cabin and nursed him back to health. Once he had his strength back, he began making and practicing with a recurve bow. I practiced with my sling. He also made many traps for me to lay out. One day I was out gathering what had been caught when I was ambushed.

They were Temujai scouts. Their leader, a higher member in their society, thought I was pretty and wanted to keep me. Will managed to find and release me. However, we were soon discovered and forced to separate once Will's leg gave out. He tried to lead them away from me but it was useless. I was cornered in a dead-end of a ravine. There Will came to my rescue, fighting like a lion. There was just too many…"

Evanlyn closed her eyes, letting the tears fall. The others stared at her opened mouth. They had never heard this story before. Sniffing, Evanlyn dried her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I was injured in the fight. I was losing consciousness when Will came into my vision. He saved me by making it look as if I was dead. Then he fought onward, tearing the Temujai apart. I found him the next day, covered in blood, with a massive wound on his chest. Even in this condition he saved me one last time. Trying to drag him back to the cabin, I found Flare and Disk and, with them, took Will back. We nursed him back to health. Soon the four of us were hunting together, trying to get enough food. That's when we met them for the first time. Will and I managed to save a woman from a bear. Her father was the leader and he left that he owed a debt to Will for saving his daughter…"

Gilan spoke up, "Who were…are…they?"

"As a group they are known as the Hunters," Evanlyn replied, pulling out the silver chain and gold medal, "marked by the sign of a lone hawk feather. The woman we saved was Banita. Her father is known as Raven, the heir of Serpent." Her hand closed around the medal as she forced herself to continue, "Raven came to our aid when another group of Temujai attacked us. Will was hurt and unconscious. I knew they were bad news. I tried to fight but to no avail. Raven kept us separated, kept Will bound to a bed. Eventually Will managed to cut his bonds and find me, Flare, and Disk. Together we tried to escape but Raven caught up and captured us again. This time he let roam on our own within their cave system. But that's when everything went wrong. In 'payment' ( **she spits this word out** ), he starts to train Will and I. However, I soon see that Raven was doing something to Will, whispering lies in his ears, creating a…a….monster."

Evanlyn gasped weakly, remembering when she first discovered what had happened to Will. She remembered what he had said. She remembered how he never wanted to return to Araluen, to his home. Duncan cautious pulled his daughter closer. They all could see that this was painful. No wonder they had buried this deep within. Calming herself with a great amount of willpower, Evanlyn continued.

"Will was no longer Will. He began something darker, meaner, scarier. He became Shadow. However, I managed to break us out, managed to help Will bury Shadow deep inside. But Raven was not done. He attacked me in front of Will, tried to kill me. He ended up wounding Will, giving him that pale scar on his left side. That's when Shadow awoke with full fury. Together, Will and Shadow drove Raven off. Yet, Raven was not the only threat. Another Hunter, known as Tiger, betrayed Raven and tried to use the Hunters' resources to aid the Temujai. By the time we left, Will and Raven were on 'speaking' terms but Will made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the Hunters."

Finishing, Evanlyn left out a shudder. She had never felt more exposed. Her father gave her a comforting squeeze. The other knights, Gilan, and Horace sat back to digest the new information. Alyss wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying not to cry at this turn of events. Halt, on the other hand, looked ready to kill someone. He rose slowly from his place and approached Evanlyn. She looked at him with a mixture of apology and fear. His dark eyes blazed with an unknown fire. Shockingly, his body quivered with pure rage.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" he whispered softly, his tone making it clear that he was _mad_.

Evanlyn looked away and whispered softly in return, "Will and I wanted to move on. Shadow agreed to stay low, to stay out of our lives. The only times he has ever appeared is when someone they love are in danger. We…wanted…to…forget…everything." ( **She's laying stress on each word here** )

"You still should have told someone, anyone. This might never have happened had we been prepared," Halt snapped angrily.

Evanlyn stood to her full height, anger blazing like oil on a fire, "You know nothing. These men who kidnapped Will are the best of the best in the _entire world_. Serpent trained them to be this way. Not even Will was trained, by Raven or you, to beat them. The only choice we have is to challenge Raven himself. He's the only one who can release Will. He's the only one who can unleash Shadow!"

Facing off, Ranger and princess stood there with bodies quivering. Halt, even though he would never admit it, was terrified of what was happening to his apprentice. He wanted to be there, protecting him. And yet Evanlyn was making it seem as if this group was unstoppable, unbeatable. Turning on his heels, Halt stalked over to the horses. Whoever this Raven was, Halt was going to make him pay. Now everything made sense to Halt. He always questioned Will's secret attitude since the apprentice returned home. Halt never forgot seeing Will, no _Shadow_ , in that clearing, murdering that criminal.

" _Darkness. Death. Vengeance. Hatred. All of those can describe who I am…No one knows who I am because_ I don't exist _…_

… _I am Shadow."_

Those words haunted Halt into the night. He dreamed of Will, his apprentice, his son, suffering as they tried to force Shadow to come out. Yet there was nothing he could do. Every dream he saw Will suffer and die. Then Shadow would appear and attack him. No matter what scenario his dreams played…

Halt could not win…

Will always died.

* * *

 **I know this got kinda boring. Don't worry, the next chapter is more exciting.**

 **Hint: Two burly Skandians we all know and love show up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **Ok, I'm going to say it. I hurt my wrist a little bit ago. It makes writing and typing really hard. Therefore, I'm kinda forbidden from writing too much. Like that's going to stop me. All chapters after this will take some time though because I can only use one hand. Really sorry you guys have to wait. I know I love cliffhangers and that you guys hate me for them. This is my apologies in advance.**

 **I'm trying to make you happy by posting this one now.**

 **Everyone who guessed got it right. Erak and Svengal are here to help save the day!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 9

The wind was the worst part. It was cold and sharp. Within minutes the group was huddled up in their saddles, trying to stay warm. Some snow floated around them. The only ones who did not seem affected were the dogs. Flare and Disk were bred for this weather. Ebony had already grown her winter coat several weeks before this trip. However, the power of wind kept their heads down and ears flat. Their eyes squinted forward, still trying to spot any ambush.

Evanlyn raised her arm. It was a desperate attempt to relieve her eyes of the wind long enough to study her surroundings. Still the wind continued to batter her face like a cold whip. Already her cheeks were red like blood, her lips were cracked, and she was completely numb. No one behind her was doing any better. Without a command or a complaint, the horses kept putting one hoof in front of the other. They were doing their best to fight through the storm. They all knew that something big was about to go down. But first their riders had to reach their destination.

Finally the group had had enough. Evanlyn spotted a cave and signaled towards it. At once the dogs raced towards it, going to see if it was safe. One by one they vanished into the darkness as the horses struggled towards the entrance. None of them reappeared to bark a warning. Dismounting, Evanlyn guided Behemer in by the halter. Her face numb, Evanlyn doubted she was frowning like she wanted to. The dogs should have reappeared by now. Once the cave blocked the wind she heard it:

Happy barking.

Booming laughs.

Slowly her eyes adjusted to the cave's light. What she saw made her heart leap for joy. Flare and Disk were happily climbing on two huge, burly figures. Ebony had plopped ungracefully next to a small fire. Without seeing their faces, Evanlyn knew who the dogs were greeting. After all, they helped her and Will survive Skandia once. With Will and the others, Evanlyn had set off to rescue the larger of the two, an important figure in Skandian society. Now, here they were. A wish come true.

Erak and Svengal!

Pushing Flare aside, Erak rose to his feet to greet the newcomers. His smile slowly faded as the rest of the group emerged. He knew them all, liked them all. However, none of them should be around Skandia, let alone deep in the mountains. Also, their faces told him that something was _very_ wrong. Slowly his eyes traveled over the group. Deep inside, his heart sank. He remembered that Will and Evanlyn had met some people in the mountains before. Obviously the group had returned to cause trouble. Erak knew because Will was not among them.

Duncan stepped forward and extended his hand to his equal, "Oberjarl Erak. It's good to see you again."

"Aye, King Duncan," Erak responded, shaking firmly. "Though I wish it was under better circumstances. What brings you here?"

"You already suspect the answer," Evanlyn said, coming forward. "They infiltrated Araluen and kidnapped Will. We're here to get him back."

"I see," Erak growled. He looked over at Svengal, who nodded instantly. Turning back to the group, Erak spoke quietly, "Have a seat. We have a common enemy to discuss."

The group took care of their horses, quickly unsaddling them and giving them food. Duncan and Evanlyn sat next to Erak. Arald and Rodney were the closest to Svengal. Halt sat directly across from the Skandians with Gilan and Alyss on his right and Horace on his left. The Skandians shared their meal with the newcomers. Quietly the group ate, not wanting to discuss the obvious topic. Everyone knew that they were walking into a death trap. However, for Will they were willing to do so. Evanlyn, mentally, was thinking of the Hunters' base. The Skandians would be helpful. In the passages, the Rangers' bows would be next to useless unless they used them like Will did. Swords were the best in the tight space. However, the enemy fought with smaller blades. A swordsman would be hard-pressed to hold off such blades in the thick of battle.

 _No matter_ , she thought. _We just need to take out Raven. They can't do anything without their leader._

With the meal done and the wind howling outside, the group settled them in for a long discussion. Evanlyn and Erak exchanged a quick glance. Evanlyn nodded to him, telling him to go first. Erak gave a brief nod in return. Looking at the fire, he gathered his thoughts. He was sure of his information. That did not mean that it would be easy to explain. Flare, Disk, and Ebony pressed closer to Evanlyn, Horace, and Alyss respectively.

"It started a few months ago," Erak began in an eerily quiet voice. "At first, we thought nothing of it. People were going missing in these mountains. However, they had been doing this for as long as anyone could remember. Then people down on the farms started vanishing, along with their slaves. Next, the attackers did not even bother to hide the dead. Then they started attacking in Hallasholm. I nearly died one night had I not used one of Will's tricks of tying a bell to my door. I heard it go off and leaped out of my chair. A poisoned crossbolt pierce the wood where my chest had been. The attacker got away."

Duncan frowned as Erak paused for breath, "Why did you come up here?"

"Because," Erak said with a smile, "I remembered that Will and Evanlyn had found a group of people up here. Also, people were first vanishing up here. So Svengal and I decided to come check it out. We have found definite clues that someone has been living up here, patrolling the passes as if they owned them."

"They do," Evanlyn said bluntly. When everyone looked at her, she continued, "They've been up here for centuries. As long as the Skandians have been owning and selling slaves, they've existed. However, over the years, they have gotten deadlier, fiercer, less likely to hide in the face of a threat."

Gilan spoke up, "How do we fight them? If what you and Erak said is true then they already know we're here. Why don't they just attack us?"

"Because, Gilan, Raven and I never got on speaking terms. I hated him and he knew that I was the only one who could separate Will from him. I'm going to assume that he is planning on making an example out of us. Then, he will declare war on Skandia."

Halt growled softly at this. The more he learned of Raven, the more he hated the man. Soon he would have a shot at him. Soon Raven and Halt would come face to face. However, it was going to be the hardest fight Halt had ever faced. Looking at the fire, Halt remembered everything Will had done for him. Fighting the Kalkara. Burning Morgarath's bridge. Tricking the warlord so Halt did not have to fight him. Racing with the Bedullin to save him and the others from the Tualaghi in Arrida. Racing against time to find Malcolm when he was poisoned. So much Will had done for him.

Now it was time to return the favor.

Raven or no Raven…

Halt would not fail.

* * *

 **Please be patient with me as I try to write. Some of my chapters may take some time from here on out. Again, sorry in advance.**

 **Next chapter will be shorter. Involves Serpent, Will, and Shadow. Something is about to go down (hint, hint, wink, wink).**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **Try typing with one hand for a while. It's so annoying! All my bad wrist can do is move the mouse and hit backspace. Argh. Had some free time today so I worked on this chapter for you guys. See! I can be nice!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 10

Will gasped for breath as Serpent pulled him upward. Water raced down his face, soaking his clothing, forcing his hair to lie flat for once. Before him was a tub of ice cold water. His hands were bound securely behind his back. Serpent held onto the collar of his shirt. Coughing weakly, Will spat out a little water. Shakily he drew in another breath. His body was beaten and sore. Yet he knew he could not give in. He had to hold out until his friends found him.

"Had enough?" Serpent asked quietly.

Will coughed again then growled, "No matter what, I won't kneel to you."

The moment he finished, Serpent shoved his head back into the water. Almost instantly Will felt his face go numb. Valiantly he held his breath and closed his eyes. He had to remain strong. No matter what, he could not lose. If he did then everything he loved would be lost. Serpent pulled him out long enough to breath before shoving him back down. Deep within he felt Shadow moving. The other half, the darker half, was far from happy.

Finally Serpent dragged him away from the tub. Raven waited by the wall with several towels in his hands. Those green eyes watched as Will weakly kicked at Serpent. Reaching the wall, Serpent released him. Will sank to the ground, too exhausted to sit up. Raven knelt beside him and began drying him off. Once Will's face done, Raven grabbed his change of clothing. A new white shirt and brown pants. His cloak had been taken away before the torture began. The Ranger was willing to bet that Serpent buried it somewhere in his quarters or destroyed it. Will's weapons were hanging on two hooks near the bed. The thick bow was leaning against the bed. Serpent untied the bonds around his wrists. Then, with Raven's help, the leader of the Hunters pulled off the soaked shirt.

That's when you can see how much pain Will had suffered through.

Circles dotted his shoulders and neck where Hisler had bitten him. Longer strips crossed Will's back where Serpent had beaten him with a thick, ragged rope. Blade marks covered his arms where Raven had cut him. Lastly where red and black marks patterning his skin like his Ranger cloak. This was worst torture Serpent had put him through so far. Several times he had come in with a staff. At one end was a metal bulb. In the room's fireplace, he would place the bulb. Then he would talk to Will, trying to talk Shadow into coming out. When Shadow never responded, or responded violently, Serpent would calmly stand up and retrieve the staff. Keeping the now red hot bulb away from himself, he would then approach Will. Raven pull up Will's shirt as Serpent approached.

That's when Serpent would thrust the burning hot metal up against Will's body.

However, to Serpent's utter anger, Will continued to fight through it. He took the torture with his head held high. No matter what, Will was determined not to break. Thus, Serpent upped his game. The leader spent longer with Will. He tried all kinds of torture on top of everything already mentioned. Though fear and pain were shone through Will's eyes, the young man never backed down. He always refused Serpent's offers of mercy. Not once did he ever seem to crack. Not once did he ever act like giving in.

After the semiconscious Will was changed into new clothes, Serpent and Raven chained him back to the wall. Serpent went to the bed and picked up a box. Will, his vision blurring, recognized it instantly. He knew what was inside. Raven grabbed his head in a vice-like grip. He forced Will's mouth open. Serpent pulled out a small chain. On either end was a wooden ball covered in spikes. With great precision and care, Serpent placed the balls in Will's mouth. The Ranger tried move but Raven held him firm. Finished, Serpent stepped away and Raven released Will. Head dropping, Will gingerly closed his mouth. Already the balls were digging into his tongue, his cheeks, and roof of his mouth. By closing his mouth, Will knew that the spikes would dig deeper. However, if his mouth remained open, then the balls could move around and cause even more damage.

"Rest, Sssshadow," Serpent hissed softly, ruffling Will's wet brown hair. "I will be back sssshortly with sssssome food for you. Just because we are trying to kill your weaker half doessss not mean I want you to die completely."

With that, Serpent and Raven carried the tub of water out of the room. The wooden door closed with a resounding _bang_. Will hardly flinched at the noise. Unconsciousness was already pulling him deep. There, he knew, he would feel no pain. All his suffering would go away. There he would be able to sleep. Dream of those he loved. Remember the better times of his life. Feel Alyss' lips on his mouth.

The he could see her again.

* * *

"Going somewhere?" hissed a deadly voice.

Will turned and faced Shadow. They were in the forest once again. Here they always met. Here was the one place that they both existed. One wrapped in his green and gray cloak. The other clothed completely in black. One with shining brown eyes. The other with a deathly cold gaze. One that sought the light in the world. The other that sought to punish those who caused pain to world, particularly to them.

"Leave me in peace, Shadow," Will whispered with a tired sigh. "I need to rest. You heard Serpent. He will be back shortly. I have to try and get some strength back."

"So much for the powerful Ranger, apprentice of the legendary Halt," Shadow mocked, circling Will.

Now Will knew that something was wrong. He whirled on Shadow. Those black eyes stared back at him with anger and hate. Emotions that Will remembered well. Carefully Will started stepping away. So much for a peaceful sleep. For every step back, Shadow took two steps towards him. A familiar black dagger appeared in Shadow's right hand. Will's right hand drew his saxe.

"I guess our peace is over," Will whispered.

"Aye, weakling. I won't stand by and let you get us both killed," Shadow spat.

With that, he lunged at Will. The Ranger blocked the blow then shoved back. Black, ragged dagger arced for the kill. The shining saxe always met it. However, as they continued their dance, Will started sensing something was terribly wrong. No matter what he did, it always seemed so slow. Shadow was unaffected. He drove at Will, his anger continuing to build. With it came a sick, perverted pleasure. He was finally going to win. He was finally going to be the only one controlling their life!

No… _his_ life.

The saxe went spinning away from Will's grasp. Shadow shoved Will into a tree. Quickly Shadow removed the throwing knife and tossed it aside. His knee pressed into Will's chest. The lighter half stared up at him. Shock. Fear. Sadness. Shadow smiled with wicked pleasure. No more pain. No more suffering. It was over with. Now that he was the master, no one would stand against him. Anyone who tried would pay with their life. Serpent could be forgiven, just this once. After all, Raven created him. Serpent freed him.

Scarlet blood splashed across the bushes.

Darkness spread, killing everything.

* * *

Serpent unlocked the door to Will's room. In his left hand was a plate piled high with food. Foods that Shadow seemed to like. He wanted the young man to be happy. That way, once Will was good and gone, Shadow would not turn on him. Entering, Serpent found a sight that shocked him. Those wooden balls were on the ground. A pool of blood had collected at Will's knees. Slowly the Ranger looked up. Blood dripped steadily from between his lips. Those brown eyes, however, had changed dramatically. So much darkness. So much anger. So much hate. The eyes had turned from brown to black.

A cold voice, colder than the wind outside, spoke softly.

"Greetings, Father."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Duuuunnnn! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Don't know with my wrist and all my homework. I promise to try!**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **Ok, I was working on this yesterday when my parents came into my room and told me to take some medicine. For any who don't remember, I had a kidney stone over Christmas break. The medicine is strong enough to take out the pain of a kidney stone (yes, my wrist is causing me that much pain). Therefore, I was sleeping or too dizzy to do anything after a half an hour.**

 **Therefore I finished this today.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 11

 _Where are we? We should already be there. It wasn't that far from the cabin. Was it? Everything looks the same. Everything looks familiar. Oh, Will! I know you would be able to find it. Why can't I? Because I'm not you, that's why. Idiot. Thinking you find it all on your own. Raven is probably laughing his stupid, green-eyed head off. If he is then I hope he chokes._

Evanlyn's eyes cast around desperately. The mountains looked exactly the same as they did a few minutes ago. A blast of cold wind made her shiver unconsciously. Her conscious mind was too focused on the task at hand. She had to find it. It was here somewhere. Every bone in her body told her it was nearby. Near the base of the mountains but deeper in. Hidden inside a cave. But where? How was she supposed to get there? It had been too long. Evanlyn's mind could hardly remember what the door looked like, let alone where it was. She had buried the information so deep. Like old books, the memory was covered in dust and cobwebs. Trying to make out the old writing was like looking for a needle in a mountain covered in snow. Impossible.

Maybe she was not meant to find it?

Maybe, this time, fate was against them.

Flare and Disk stopped ahead of her. Slowly their fur began to rise. White teeth glistened in the midday light. Behemer and the Ranger horses, however, made no movement or sound. To them, everything was alright. So why were the dogs acting up? Spurring Behemer onward, Evanlyn went to check. The dogs were on a slight rise so Evanlyn walked Behemer around it. There the mountain formed a huge wall on the right. On the left was a forest. Everything appeared normal to the group, who followed carefully behind Evanlyn. Yet her gaze had gone distant, filled with fear and pain. Her eyes were locked on one part of the scene:

A huge ravine that split the wall.

Hands shaking, Evanlyn dismounted Behemer. Slowly she approached. Her boots thudded softly on the hard rock, unlike the knee deep snow she was running through the first time. All was silent except for the wind. Last time the air was filled with shouting and curses. Exchanging a look, the rest of the group followed. Flare and Disk were already bounding after Evanlyn. As if in a dream, the woman followed the ravine into the mountains. Not once did she slip. Not once did she show any sign of indecision.

Rounding the last bend, the group found themselves facing a sheer wall. Gilan whistled softly as he looked up towards the top. That same whistle echoed through the ravine. Evanlyn jumped and spun around to face him. Her green eyes were wide with fear, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps. Seeing the group, her friends and family, Evanlyn slowly relaxed. The fear remained in her eyes. Looking back towards the sheer wall, Evanlyn approached it cautiously. Duncan followed her, wanting to make sure she did not hurt herself. Then his boot kicked something. Looking down, Duncan moved his foot again. Something hidden under the dirt moved with it. Kneeling, he brushed aside the dirt and lifted it up for all to see.

A skull.

A few seconds later, Halt appeared with another skull and some broken weapons. Instantly the rest of the group was aware of the bones under their feet. Alyss actually backed away from the scene. Her mind was trying to figure out who could possibly have died out here. Another thought, a more terrifying thought, was _what_ could kill all these men way out here. Horace was obviously having a similar thought for he was looking around with fear in his eyes. The Skandians were trying to find some clue as to who these dead men were. They feared these men could be the missing Skandians. Gilan had approached Halt, hoping his old mentor had some answers. Arald and Rodney did not move, their eyes darting from one set of bones to another.

Finally Gilan spoke up, his voice loud in the eerie quiet, "What happened here? Who…or what…could possibly kill this many armed men?"

"The Hunters, maybe," Erak spoke up, trying to keep his booming voice low.

Arald spoke at the same time, "Maybe a pack of wolves."

"Neither," Evanlyn suddenly spoke after a pause.

Everyone turned to see her standing by the wall, looking upward. Her hands trembled noticeably at her side. Every muscle was rigid in fear. However, her voice was distant. It was as if she was reliving a memory. Slowly she turned around to face them. Tears were pouring down her face. Those bright green eyes were distant and full of fear and horror. Indeed, she was reliving a memory, a terrifying memory. Glancing upward, Evanlyn saw a familiar ledge. She shivered noticeably. She approached a rock, pushed aside some dirt, a pulled out the remains of a bow. Those tears raced down her face all the faster. Duncan, worried about his daughter, approached her carefully. Gently his hand touched her shoulder. At once she jumped, her right hand pulling out her saxe knife. Fear, raw fear, shined in her eyes as she backed away from her father.

"Trapped…" she whispered, her voice echoing eerily in the ravine. "Nowhere to go…can't climb…nowhere to hide…they'll find me…too many to fight…"

A sudden spark of horror past through her eyes.

"WILL, NO!" she screamed, falling to her knees.

Duncan was at her side in a heartbeat. Evanlyn was trembling, sobbing quietly in his arms. The others approached carefully and quietly, not wanting to spook her. Evanlyn barely registered their presence. She continue sobbing and whispering to herself. Halt knelt before her, his ears straining to make out the words. What he heard made him stiffen with horror and shock. Seeing the questioning looks, he repeated Evanlyn's words.

" _I'm sorry, Cassandra. It's my fault that you were captured…my fault you are here."_

" _Will…what are you doing? You have to run…"_

" _I promise you, Cassandra, they will never touched you again. I'm ending this!"_

That's when everyone knew. This is where Will fought off the first Temujai force. This is where Will risked everything to keep Evanlyn safe. This is when Will decided to risk it all to keep his promise to Evanlyn. Here, in this ravine, was one of Will's greatest battles that the world would never know happened. Against the odds, Will choose to fight once more for those he loved and had the duty to protect. Duncan pulled his daughter to her feet. The group slowly trudged back towards the entrance. As they walked, Evanlyn pulled herself back together. She knew that she had to be strong. This reminder showed her what she had to do to get Will back. He practically challenged an army to protect her. That is exactly what Evanlyn had to do in order to get Will back. She just hoped that he could hold on long enough.

Reaching the horses, the group found themselves facing two figures cloaked in black. Instantly they were on the alert. The two figures, who were talking soothingly to the horses, spun around and pulled out their blades. Two pairs of brown eyes glared at them. Evanlyn's green eyes hardened threateningly. She knew this was going to be the beginning of a long war. That's when one of the cloaked figures shocked them all.

The smaller one straightened, head going to one side as a female voice spoke from around the cloth, "Evanlyn?"

"Banita!?" Evanlyn gasped, recognizing the voice.

The other figure also relaxed, sheathing its blades. With a glance, both people decided on something. Then they reached up, pushed back the hoods, and removed the cloth around their faces. The others in the group found themselves facing a black haired, brown eyes young woman and a red haired, brown eyed woman. Evanlyn stepped forward, a smile of hope breaking across her face. The black haired woman stepped forward as well. They embraced each other warmly.

Separating, Banita eyed Evanlyn up and down, "You look terrible, for a princess."

"You don't look like one either," Evanlyn replied, poking Banita in the shoulder. Before Banita could reply, Evanlyn turned to the other woman and smiled, "Wind, it's good to see you."

"Same to you, Evanlyn," Wind replied calmly, a smile touching her face.

Banita turned and smiled at the others in the group. Then she spotted to familiar figures in the group. "Flare! Disk!" she cried happily.

The two dogs barked loudly. They bounded over and gave Banita their usual greeting of pouncing on top of her then showering her with licks. Banita laughed as they greeted her. Once the dogs were off of her, Evanlyn quickly exchanged introductions. Those in her group suspected that Banita and Wind could be trusted, based on Evanlyn's reactions. Once introductions were done, Evanlyn explained to Banita and Wind why they were in Skandia. Neither woman seemed shocked by the news. In fact, they both seemed saddened.

Banita gently put her arm around Evanlyn's shoulders as she said sadly, "Evanlyn, I'm so sorry. It's already too late. My father vanished a few weeks, worrying everyone. Then he appeared yesterday with men clothed in completely in black. The only color was a blood red sash going from their right shoulder to left hip. Encircled in this group were two others. One was Will…Shadow actually. The other was much older with spikey white hair, a white mustache, and blue eyes. His sleeves and edges of the cloak ended in green. Curled around him was a massive, hundred foot long snake. As they passed, I heard people whispering 'Serpent' to each other."

"Wait, Serpent is alive?" Evanlyn gasped in shock.

"Indeed," Wind said. "Raven confirmed it. That's when Serpent reopened an old throne room that hadn't been used since the days of Frost **(third leader of the Hunters- see chapter 21 of** _ **A Shadow and a Warrior**_ **)**. He declared himself the leader once more with Raven as his firstborn, Shadow as his second-born."

Banita tightened her grip on Evanlyn as the princess began to tremble. Softly she whispered, "Serpent is supposed to be a master fighter and a master torturer. I'm not surprised that he triggered Shadow into killing Will."

"It's not over yet," Evanlyn hissed. She straightened, anger pouring from ounce of her body, as she continued, "I helped Will to subdue Shadow once. Shadow knows that he is stronger with Will at his side. Until I see proof of it myself, I will continue to believe that Shadow is merely tricking Serpent and Raven."

"Good luck then," Wind replied, pulling her hood and cloth back up. Turning to Banita she spoke, "Come. Your father will not be pleased if we stay out here any longer."

Banita nodded. Taking out a piece of paper and pen from her satchel, she drew a map to the Hunters' base. She handed it to Evanlyn before pulling up her hood and cloth. Together with Wind, she raced off towards home. Behind them, Evanlyn slipped the paper into Behemer's saddlebags. Soon she and Banita would meet again. When that day came, Evanlyn would try to break Serpent's hold on Shadow…

…and Will.

* * *

The doors opened without a sound. Banita stepped in before turning and shutting the doors. Only then did she remove the hood and cloth. Turning back around, Banita gasped. Coiled up before her, head raised high, was Hisler. Those amber eyes gleamed in the soft firelight. Sensing that she was not alone, Banita let out a sigh.

Softly she chuckled, "Hisler, you old snake. You scared the daylights out of me." Gingerly her fingers stroked the top of his head.

"Where were you, Banita?" asked a cold, deadly voice.

Looking in that direction, Banita saw Shadow standing there, leaning on his bow. She shrugged, "Wind took me out for a walk. Nothing important."

"Not true," hissed a new voice. Banita jumped as Serpent's hands grabbed her shoulders. His mouth came close to her ear as he continued, "Your sssssafety issss of most importance to me. You are my granddaughter after all."

Banita let a smile touch her lips, despite the tensing of her stomach. "Sorry, grandpa. I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"Next time tell me where you go," Serpent hissed, his hands gently rubbing her shoulders.

Another door opened, revealing Raven. He stepped out into the firelight, a frown on his face. His green eyes glanced from Banita to Serpent to Shadow and back to Banita. Serpent past Banita as he approached his son. Hisler, tired of being ignored, slithered over to Shadow. Banita watched as Shadow knelt down and gently scratched the bottom of the snake's jaw. Hisler pulled himself into a coil, seemingly blissful. That's when Raven's hand landed on her shoulder.

Meeting those green eyes, Banita smiled winningly, "It was just a walk, father."

Raven touched his forehead to her's, "I know. I just worry about you. After her mother died, you became my whole world. I can't lose you."

At the mention of her mother, Banita felt her stomach tighten. Hugging her father, she allowed her brown eyes to wander around the room. Shadow was ignoring them, playing with Hisler. Serpent was leaning casually against a wall. Those blue eyes watched Raven and Banita closely. A dark fire burned deep within them. So terrifying was that fire, that Banita almost felt as if she remembered it. But that could not be, could it? Serpent had "died" when she was four. Surely there was not anything that happened during that time that she would remember. Yet, that dark fire in those blue looked familiar. Inwardly Banita shrugged. What did it matter?

A knock rang out on the door. Raven pushed his daughter away from the door, his hands going to his new sabers. Over the years in hiding, Serpent had been making sabers much like his own. That way Raven would not have relearn how to fight his old weapons. Serpent stepped forward as well, those blue eyes glaring at the door. Shadow came to Banita's side. If a fight did happened then he was supposed to guard her. Banita shivered as she saw those black eyes. That happy man she used to know seemed to be gone. Evanlyn's mission may fail.

Raven, seeing everyone was ready, called to the person, "Enter."

It was Wind who appeared. Seeing this, Raven and Shadow both relaxed. Serpent, however, remained on high alert. Something in Wind's demeanor was making him nervous. He never liked to be nervous. Nervousness meant that something was going on that he did not know about. The unknown was dangerous. Also, since his return, Wind, Talon, and Banita had all been acting strangely. Raven did not see it because he was not looking for it. Serpent, however, could sense it. Wind's odd behavior was one of the reasons Serpent was thinking of separating her and Banita. Permanently.

"I did a little scouting while Banita and I were out walking," Wind spoke, after giving a brief bow. "The Araluens have teamed up with those two Skandians that have been seen around. They are getting closer to our home."

"I sssseee," Serpent hissed, stepping forward. Then he smiled a dark, bloodthirsty smile. He looked over at Shadow. When he spoke again, his voice was so cold that it made Banita freeze with absolute fear. "You will finally get your revenge, my ssssson. Let ussss greet them warmly and sssshow them our best. Then you will be free of them…

Forever."

* * *

 **I am already working on the next chapter. Hopefully I can get it up tomorrow or Monday.**

 **Next chapter is where our beloved heroes get to meet Serpent, Raven, and Shadow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **(Breathlessly) Sorry this took so long. Several short essays (you know, 2-4 pages) came up all at once. On top of that, I had a BIG math test today, which is hard when you can barely use your writing hand. Tried to work on this when I had the chance.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 12

All the Hunters had gathered in the new throne room. Sitting on the throne was Serpent. His long black cloak was wrapped around him. The green ends of his sleeves overlapped as his hands rested within them for warmth. After, it was a cold day and the only protection from the cold were thin, painted glass windows. Red, blue, yellow, and purple danced across the chamber. The windows themselves depicted the first three leaders: Hunter, Eagle, and Frost. After Frost, the throne room had been shut tight. Now the Hunters were here again.

And for once in a long time, they were nervous before their leader.

One thing the people had going for them was that Hisler, Serpent's pet snake, was missing. However, the enormous reptile could very well be hiding back in the shadows. Several of the strongest eyes could just make out the forms of Raven and Shadow standing on either side of their father. Some people, well hidden from Serpent's sight, shifted uneasily. There was something in the air that they did not like. Their shifting was causing others to relax a little. Those few were showing the fear that everyone felt. After all, Serpent was known as a hard ruler. For any who remembered him, they also remembered what he did to Raven's family. Yet, over the years, they had remained silent about it. Raven did not want his daughter to know the truth.

The massive, ornate doors opened wide. The twenty Mordasins came striding in. Each of them had a hold on someone. Instantly the other Hunters pulled away from the Mordasins. Serpent's men were seen as a threat, not protectors. To the people, they were Serpent's executioners. The Mordasins could not be trusted to guard them.

Reaching the steps of the raised throne, the first two Mordasins pushed a young woman to her knees. Looking up, everyone could see her bloody face. Yet those green eyes sparked with anger and hate. Calmly she spat some blood at Serpent. Instantly a Mordasin struck her across the cheek. Now the other Hunters could see who it was. They gasped in shock. How could they forget the young woman who fought so hard to protect them? They remembered her perfectly.

Evanlyn.

The others were unceremoniously dropped to the ground. All of them were bleeding from some wound or another. They were almost to the entrance when the Mordasins jumped them. Everyone fought well, fought hard, but the gap in skill was too great. The last one standing was Evanlyn. Eventually the Mordasins overwhelmed her with sheer numbers. Too many attacking at once. Then, when the Hunters were asleep, the Mordasins dragged their captives into the dungeons. The horses were stabled and unsaddled. The dogs were bound and locked up with their owners. At some point they would be trained to obey the Hunters or would be slain. Now, however, it was the humans who faced their death.

Serpent leaned forward a little, letting part of his face be seen. A sickening smile curled up his lips. Those blue eyes quickly darted over the group. However, Evanlyn was the one who held the most of his attention. He could not believe that _this_ woman had defeated Raven and helped Will subdue Shadow. Even after the defeat, even the beating she received, Evanlyn held her head high. No matter what, she was not going to cower before Serpent. No matter what, she would defeat this man. Serpent's smile only grew as he saw those thoughts running through Evanlyn's eyes. Sitting back into the shadows, he spread his hands and rested them on the thick arm rests.

Then his hissing voice came out, "Welcome to the Hunterssssss. Here you arrived and here you will die."

"Wrong," Evanlyn spat. "The only one to die will be you."

Serpent ignored her words with a flick of his hand. Then his hand went to his heart as he spoke again, "Where are my mannerssss? I am Ssssserpent, the leader. Many ssssay I cannot be defeated in battle. That rumor issss true. I have trained in all formssss of combat. There issss nothing you can do to sssstop me."

"We'll see," Evanlyn growled.

This time Serpent laughed. "Courageousssss until death. You would have made a fine Hunter. Too bad you chose to fight against ussss." His right fingers snapped. Raven stepped into the light of his right side, "You already know my firstborn: Raven." His left fingers snapped. Shadow stepped forward into the light.

"Will!" Alyss cried.

Shadow made no movement. Those black eyes glared at them. His bow came down hard enough to ring inside the cave. Like a judge commanding someone to be silent. Evanlyn's eyes went wide as she stared at him. When Shadow first appeared, Will could be seen within him. Now all she could see was Shadow, the persona of hate and anger. Duncan, Arald, and Rodney all suck in their breath as Shadow appeared. Erak and Svengal exchanged horrified glances. Gilan looked away, tears in his eyes. Horace remained strong, unmoving as Alyss cowered into him. Only one saw the brief flicker of jealousy that flashed through those black eyes. That one person felt his heart lift. Halt's heart had dropped until that moment. Maybe Shadow had fallen in love with Alyss as well. Maybe that would be enough to save Will from his grasp.

Serpent's voice broke into all their thoughts, "Now let me introduce my sssssecond-born: Sssshadow."

"Will. His name is Will," Evanlyn growled, her green eyes swiveling back to Serpent.

That's when Shadow spoke. Everyone trembled as his cold voice rushed down their spines. "Wrong, princess. There is only me. Will is gone, dead." A blood thirsty smile spread across the left side of his face, "Died pleading for his life like a coward, like a _stuffed pig_ ready for slaughter."

All three of the leaders chuckled at that analogy. A single tremor ran through everyone assembled except for the Mordasins. To the Hunters, it seemed as if Serpent had gone mad while on his own. Raven was showing a part of him that only a select few ever saw. Of those, maybe only one remembered it. Shadow was a twisted, darker, deadlier version of the bright young man they all remembered seeing. How they missed those times! It seemed as if everything they loved had suddenly fallen apart, revealing the dark heart that beat at the center.

Serpent hissed calmly, mockingly, "You ssssshouldn't have come. Sssstayed home would have been a better choice. Now you will sssssuffer for your foolishnesssss." His eyes bore into Evanlyn, a spark of anger briefly appearing, "You thought you could ssssave Will from me. You thought you could beat me. Remember, _brat_ , I have never lost of a battle. I will have lose a battle, either mind or bladessss. I'm far too cunning for anyone to match…"

"Blowing your own horn quite a lot, aren't you," Evanlyn interrupted casually.

Shadow and Raven instantly took a step forward, eyes blazing. A small lift of the hand told them to stop. Obediently they did so. Raven stepped back to his old place. Shadow remained where he stopped, one foot on the step below. Those black eyes glared his challenge at Evanlyn. Threaten or mock Serpent was not a good idea. The young woman smiled sweetly at him. A cold snarl appeared on his face. He wasn't going to be swayed by her again. Without Will there to help her, she would fall.

Shadow was going to enjoy that.

Serpent's fingers steepled under his chin as he watched the silent exchange of emotions between Shadow and Evanlyn. It was obvious that the two had no love for each other. That was good. It meant that Shadow would all the more willing to end her. Once Evanlyn was removed from the picture, the others would fall. Surely none of them had as deep a hold on Shadow as Evanlyn did. That meant she was the threat. Shadow certainly agreed with that thought. A cold smile touched his lips. This was going to be a fun spectacle. Now it was time to cleanse Shadow of his past, permanently.

"Ssssshadow, kill them all."

The young man stepped down the steps. Those black eyes remained locked on Evanlyn. Duncan twisted forward. Instantly a Mordasin struck him on the back of the head with the hilt of a short sword. The king grunted as he collapsed to the ground. Evanlyn stared at her weakened father with shock. She had done this. She had led him here. Now he was hurt, at risk of dying. Horace had pulled out one leg, ready to protect Alyss should someone approach her. Arald, Rodney, Erak, Svengal, and Gilan were watching everything with a slight tinge of fear. Halt remained inscrutable as ever. His dark eyes followed Shadow as he approached the princess of Araluen. By doing so, he caught the briefest movement of those black eyes.

They looked towards the ring of Hunters.

"Shadow, don't do this," Evanlyn said, turning back to face him. "Think of all the good you did. Think of the happiness you shared with Will. Don't throw all of that away."

Shadow growled angrily, "What do you know? All your life, people have been treating you like a princess. All my life, I have been bullied, looked down on, trampled. In this world I'm expendable. My life means nothing to everyone in Araluen."

"You know that's not true," Evanlyn said as she heard Alyss gasp. "We all came this way to rescue you. We love you for who you are. Nothing and no one can change that love."

Shadow shook his head, "Lies. All of it. Lies! You just want to keep me imprisoned while another man, a weaker man, controls everything. Both of you wanted to forget I ever existed."

"Not true…"

"Isn't it! I'm just the darker half of Will. I don't matter to anyone. You never gave me a chance to exist. I was always the enemy!" Shadow spread his arms wide. "Well look who won, Evanlyn. I did. Me. Shadow. You and Will are nothing compared to me and my father."

"Serpent isn't your father, Shadow," Evanlyn spat. "He's just using you as a means to an end. Everyone is just a pawn in his sick games. He doesn't care about anyone."

Shadow struck her hard across the face. Blood dripped to the ground from her split lip. Kneeling before her, Shadow grabbed her face in one hand. He forced those green eyes to look into his black. A cold, withering smile snaked its way up his face. Then his saxe knife touched her throat. Evanlyn did not flinch. She would not give any of them the satisfaction of fear. The blade was cold, just like those eyes, like that smile. Desperately she searched for Will's bright spark. All she found was darkness. All she felt was hate.

Will was truly gone.

Shadow leaned closer and whispered to her, "I was never the enemy. You made me that way. All I wanted was to protect myself and Will. From the moment you saw me, you hated me, despised me, wanted me to die. Yet I remain standing while your beloved Will is dead. You know what the cool thing was: watching him writhe in _agony_ as he disappeared from my mind."

"You're just proving what a monster you are," Evanlyn growled.

Slowly Shadow nodded, a slight frown on his face, "There never was a monster, Evanlyn. Just two halves of one man wanting different things." Those black eyes returned to her and he smiled again, "The monster never came from within."

That's when Serpent's voice cut through the air like a whip, "Kill her now!"

Shadow smiled at Evanlyn.

His arm came back, saxe glinting in the light.

"With pleasure," Shadow replied coldly.

The knife descended towards Evanlyn's throat.

* * *

 **Should I continue this? Nah…I'll make you all wait for the next chapter. I do believe I already admitted to being mean some time ago. I know I can be evil (wicked grin).**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **Really long chapter. Sorry.**

 **Time for the battle everyone has been waiting for! I got a big surprise at the end of this chapter. I hope it makes you guys cry because that is the whole point!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 13

Evanlyn could not flinch. She watched as the faint light glinted off the saxe. Then it came down towards her throat. This was it. Her death and the deaths of those she loved. She had failed. Will was gone. Serpent, Raven, and Shadow had won. It was over.

The blade passed harmlessly by her throat.

Her bonds dropped to the ground.

A sling and a bag of stones appeared in Shadow's other hand.

She looked up into those black eyes. He winked calmly at her. Then he spun around, drew a hidden knife, and hurled it at Serpent. The man had sensed something was amiss when he heard Shadow's saxe hit stone but no blood appeared. Easily he leaped from the throne, ducked and rolled into a ready position. Both of his sabers were out in a heartbeat. Shadow's throwing knife struck the wooden throne and remained there, quivering violently. Raven strode forward, his own sabers coming out. Those green eyes sparked with pure rage. That's when Shadow tore off the black sash on his chest.

"NOW!" Shadow shouted.

Stepping from the Hunters line was a lone figure. A hard fist struck the Mordasin that moved to block the person's path. Brown eyes glared at Serpent and Raven. Reaching Shadow's side, the person reached up and removed the cloth across the face. All the Hunters gasped as they looked into Banita's face. A cold snarl was formed by her lips.

Looking at the cloth, Banita spat angrily, "I don't need this."

She tossed it aside. As one, she and Shadow charged the enemy. Several Mordasins moved forward. One screamed in agony as Evanlyn's sling took him across his jaw. Spinning lightly on her feet, Evanlyn brought the stone hard into another man's temple. He collapsed to the ground, dead. Unsheathing one of his blades, Evanlyn prepared to fight the others that approached. Quickly her eyes darted from one man to another. Too many to fight at once. She needed help. Horace and Gilan were already struggling with their bonds. The Skandians had risen, preparing to use their bound fists as clubs. Duncan, Halt, and Alyss were next to one another, trying to figure out their next move. Arald and Rodney were back to back as several Hunters approached them.

 _BARK!_

Flare, Disk, and Ebony leaped upon the Mordasins. One managed to dodge Flare's sharp teeth. Sensing an attack he spun around. Wind's blade stabbed into his gut. Talon bowled several men over. The Hunters approaching Arald and Rodney lashed upward. The men's bonds fell to the ground. More Hunters stepped forward and cut the others' bonds as well. Then they pulled aside their cloaks. The double knife scabbards, quivers of arrows, and bows were revealed and given to the Rangers. Alyss was handed her saber. All the knights, plus Gilan, were given their swords back. The Skandians received their massive battleaxes. The Mordasins backed away, eyeing their now armed opponents. Many of the Hunters fled, not wanting to get involved. Even those who cut the prisoners' bonds fled. They knew they could not fight the Mordasins.

"As one. Together. For Will!" Evanlyn commanded.

Wind and Talon lunged alongside her. The knights crossed blades with their opponents. The Skandians swung their massive weapons in arcs. Halt and Gilan remained between them, arrows picking out the enemy. Alyss parried a block from another attacker. The dogs leaped at anyone who was dumb enough to let down their guard.

It was all-out war.

The Mordasins quickly realized that these people were not going to give up easily. They were going to fight hard. They were willing to die. Serpent's assassins were well trained but they had one flaw: each person was trained to fight alone. The knights fought back to back, side by side. Evanlyn, Wind, Talon, and Alyss looked out for each other. Erak and Svengal were friends, part of the same crew. They would die for each other if that was their fate. Halt and Gilan were mentor and apprentice, father and son. Will was their son and brother. Both would risk it all for him. Thus, they fought together, pressing the Mordasins back. Another weakness was that the Mordasins had no protections from Evanlyn's powerful sling, the crushing blows of the massive battleaxes, the razor tips of the Rangers' arrows, or the skilled precision of the knights' swords. In all, the Mordasins found themselves at a disadvantage.

Serpent's blades crossed with Shadow's saxe. The older man ducked as the bow came swinging in. Shadow spun, throwing his cloak wide. Serpent did not take the bait. He charged once Shadow was set. The younger man bent backwards as both blades cut mere centimeters from his face. He snapped back up and attacked. Serpent blocked each blow with ease, with contempt. Not even Shadow's cunning mind could find a weakness. Every time Serpent's sabers were there or Shadow hit empty air. Yet the same was true for Serpent, not that he would let Shadow know that. The young man might not have the skill to kill him but Serpent could see he had the skill to hold his own. That was not good. That meant one wrong move would mean the end, for either of them.

Raven hissed as Banita hit his blade three times in rapid succession. She was obeying his training. Never did she react. Always shifting, always attacking was her strategy. That meant Raven could not pressure her. However, Raven did not want to fight her. Banita was his daughter. She was the only thing he had left! If he had to wound her in order to win then so be it. To kill was impossible. Yet Banita seemed to be ignoring their blood. Her brown eyes were cold, filled with anger and… _betrayal_. A deep seated pain, kept hidden for years, was finally being unleashed. If death was the final straw then death she would deliver.

Banita and Shadow soon found themselves back to back. Serpent approached Shadow slowly, a snake slithering towards a kill. Raven stalked back and forth in front of his daughter. Understanding had not yet been reached. The two traitors stood firm, watching their opponents. Raven saw a brief movement of Serpent's eye. A coordinated attack was the best plan. They had to attack fast, attack without mercy. Raven looked at his daughter and hardened his heart.

He had done it once…

He could do it again.

Both lunged forward at their opponent. Both Banita and Shadow threw their cloaks wide. Shadow's blades crossed with Raven's. Serpent found himself facing Banita. The young woman held her ground as their blades struck each other. Raven back away as Shadow unleashed a fury of blows. Pure rage and hate burned in both their eyes. It was nothing that Raven had ever seen before. Serpent had, but only in himself. Now he was facing his own granddaughter, who looked ready to slit his throat as soon as see him.

Serpent hissed softly to Banita, "Enough, child. There isssss no reason to do thisssss."

"Is there?" Banita spat angrily. "Do you think I'm blind? I'm deaf? I always knew that my father lied about my mother's death. Killed in an avalanche? I think not. When you returned, Wind and Talon told me _everything_. Because of you, I lost my mother!"

Banita struck hard. Serpent felt his arm tremble under the force of the blow. His granddaughter had been hiding much of her strength and skill. Now she had no reason to hide it. Now she was going to unleash all her skill, all her hate, all her fury, all her _pain_. Serpent was responsible for her imperfect childhood, for being raised without a true mother. Now Banita knew the complete truth. She was not going to forgive Serpent for it. Grandfather or not, Serpent would pay with his life.

Raven growled as he dodged another blow, "Why are you doing this, Shadow? We're brothers!"

"Brothers? Not quite," Shadow spat. "I'm just a means to an end. The second-born. Last chosen. That's how I'll always be remembered."

Shaking his head, Raven blocked Shadow's bow, "It doesn't have to be. Serpent and I can fix that. No one will ever think that again."

"I don't care, _brother_ ," Shadow growled as he tried to take out Raven's legs. "I found a home where I am welcomed. Will was right all along. Araluen is the perfect place for us. It is home. There we were always ourselves, working side by side. But then you and Serpent came along and ruined _everything_!"

Raven launched his own attack. Shadow easily blocked and dodged each and every attack. He was keeping his head. That was something new in him. Will had taught him that, just in case Shadow ever had to take over fully when in combat. Now he used it to great effect against Raven. The taller man had height and skill. Shadow had mobility and agility. They were an even match. Every stroke and counterstroke told them that. However, Raven noticed that Shadow never seemed to put all his strength and knowledge behind his attacks. It was as if he was waiting for something.

Banita let out a pained cry.

Raven spun around, instinct telling him to protect his child.

He saw Serpent holding Banita down by resting a boot on her chest.

Serpent hissed angrily, "You were going to be great one day. Now how can I trust sssssomeone who betrayed me, who made it clear ssssshe hated me? I can't Banita. Like your mother before you, I have no choice but to end your life."

Raven stepped forward, "Father, NO!"

Serpent looked up at him and smiled a cold, uncaring smile, "You ssssaid it yourself, my sssson: 'Once a traitor, alwayssss a traitor'."

"Never!"

Evanlyn slammed into Serpent. Not seeing the attack coming, Serpent stumbled away towards one of the glass windows. Raven felt Shadow dart past him. The young man leaped at the leader. Serpent, regaining his balance, stepped backwards towards the windows, out of Shadow's reach. However, he misjudged the young man's intentions. Shadow landed then used the force to propel himself into Serpent. Glass shattered as the two went through the window. Snow flew as they rolled down the steep slope…

Towards a deep ravine.

* * *

With a groan, Serpent opened his eyes. His whole body ached. Pushing himself upwards, he shook his head. The fog in his mind lifted slightly. That's when he noticed it. Crunching snow. On his hands and knees, Serpent turned his head in the direction. Pain shot through his stomach. The force of the blow sent him rolling. Using the momentum, Serpent rolled onto his feet. Those blue eyes quickly spotted his two sabers. Then they darted to his enemy…

 _Enemies_ to be exact.

The young man stood there, bow and saxe in each hand. His throwing knife was still in its sheath, ready for use. Snow powdered his black clothes. That ruffled brown hair looked even more unruly, plus a few sticks poking out. His feet were set apart in a ready stance. The wind gently pushed his cloak back and forth. Yet it was his eyes that caught Serpent's attention. They were different, not as they were supposed to be. The right eye was as black as the starless night sky. The left was brighter than the sun and moon put together. Both were there. It had all been a trick. It had all been a lie.

Will never died.

Reaching into his cloak, Serpent drew a hidden blade. It was not strong like the Ranger's saxe. However, it would do until he managed to retrieve one of his sabers. The Ranger approaches slowly, cautiously. One wrong move would mean the end of everything. Not a risk they were willing to take. Neither half was happy with Serpent. He could see that in every muscle, every movement, every glance of the eyes. Serpent let a cold smile appear on his lips. His whole life, he watched people die because they were soft on the inside. Through time, he managed to cure Raven of such weakness, such sickness. If only he had more time with Shadow. Now, however, he was going to lose a son. Not a major problem since he still had his firstborn.

They edge closer. Serpent can feel the edge of the ravine through his heels. Small rocks clattered down towards the pitch black depths. Those different eyes gleamed for a second as the moon tore itself from the clouds. A new shadow passes over them. That's when Will attacked, swinging his bow wide. Serpent ducked, blocked Shadow's saxe, then stepped away from the edge. They back away from the edge, ready for him to attack. Hissing, Serpent unleashed his lightning fast attacks. With both sabers, the attack would have worked. With the weak blade, they managed to block every blow. Yet Serpent's plan worked. His right boot shifted under one of his sabers. Then he kicked it up and caught it with his left hand. Now he was truly armed. Dropping the weaker blade, he followed the same movements, allowing him to gain possession of his second saber.

Softly he hissed at his enemies, "Give up. You cannot defeat me. Not with Hisssler'ssss venom in my veinsssss."

"Well then," two voices replied from the same throat, "It's a good thing that Hisler is dead."

That sent a shock up Serpent's spine. "What do you mean?"

"Before I left," Shadow growled, "I put a dagger through his head."

"He writhed on the ground for several minutes before he succumbed to death," Will finished.

Serpent let out an angry snarl. Lunging forward, he tried to impale them. Easily they dodged out of the way. Twisting, Serpent blocked their saxe. He barely managed to move his neck out of the way of their throwing knife. Feet locked in position, they began exchanging rapid fire blows. Blood spattered on the gray rocks as Serpent's right saber cut into their left arm. Their saxe sliced a shallow wound across his cheek. Spinning lightly, they threw their cloak wide. Serpent leaped over their attacking leg. They barely managed to cross their blades as his sabers came down. A flash through Will's eye. The throwing knife disengaged and stabbed at Serpent. The older man dodged, but not far enough. The knife stabbed deep into his right calf. Hissing, he backed off.

"Tiring?" Shadow hissed calmly.

"You should be," Will growled.

The two advanced again. Rage, pure rage, filled Serpent in that moment. These two halves killed his snake. They turned his granddaughter against him. They could destroy everything that he worked so hard to build. Thunder echoed above them. Serpent screamed his challenged into the night. The sound of steel striking steel rang over the thin valley and down into the ravine. Shadow poured his anger and hate into every blow. Will used every trick, all his cunning, all his agility. Blood continued to fly as the two men exchanged blows. A light rain started to fall. Water and blood dripped down Will's body. Serpent was not faring any better. Mud from the loose soil coated their pants and cloaks. Fabric flew as steel ripped the cloth. The pale light flashed off their blades, glinted in their eyes.

Serpent separated then charged.

Will and Shadow did the same.

Saxe and saber met.

The throwing knife struck a glancing blow off the other saber.

Will and Shadow both screamed as they felt the pain race up their side. Collapsing to their knees, a hand reached into the cloak. A blood red hand came out. Serpent had reopened one of the long healed cuts. In fact, he deepened it. Slowly the leader of the Hunters circled his wounded apprentice. Those blue eyes glistened with pure rage, pure hatred. Never in his life had one person done so much to him. None of his masters. None of his enemies. Only his third chosen apprentice, his second son.

Serpent spat onto the ground in front of them, "I told you, _boy_ , I always win. None can defeat me in combat."

"We aren't…" Shadow began.

"Dead yet…" Will finished.

Those eyes, one black and one brown, looked up at him. Sheer determination shined in those eyes. The two halves had finally merged. As one they thought. As one they acted. As one they hated. As one they loved. Serpent snarled as he saw this. So much for another perfect son. His right arm came back, saber pointed down. Time for all of this to end. Time for Serpent to finish everything that Will and Shadow had started. Time for order to come back, _his_ order.

That saber flashed once in the light…

Descended…

Blocked by the saxe…

Serpent gasped as he felt the pain. His blood mixed with the mud and rain. Slowly the crimson red ran down Will's arm, the hand holding the throwing knife. The short blade had penetrated deep into Serpent's gut. Rising, Shadow pushed aside Serpent's saber. Will pulled out the throwing knife. Shadow drew a red smile across Serpent's throat. Blue eyes going wide, he stumbled back. Together, Shadow and Will approached. Their right leg came up, planted in Serpent's stomach, and pushed.

The leader of the Hunters plummeted into the ravine…

Dead before he reached the bottom.

* * *

Raven hissed as he blocked a blow from his daughter. Banita was forcing him back. Wind remained at her side. Both pairs of brown eyes flashed with anger. Beyond them was another battle. The Mordasins were still standing, battling ferociously. However, their number had declined from twenty strong to five. The best of the best. The final five. The Araluens and Talon were succeeding.

Raven hissed angrily at Wind, "What are you doing? You promised to protect my daughter. This isn't it!"

"I am protecting her," Wind replied calmly as she ducked under his swinging blade. "Banita is old enough to make her own decisions. She chose to stand against you and Serpent. I, as her protector, will stand beside her. I swore to protect her, even it is from _you_."

"Think, Father," Banita growled as she struck her blade against his. "What has come out of everything that Serpent has done? Death! I know you killed my mother but why? You did it because Serpent wanted you to. You were obeying him. Because of _him_ , you lost your wife and I lost my mother."

Raven disengaged, backing away slowly. Soon the cave wall pressed against his back. Those green eyes were distant. He was remembering that time, long ago. Again he felt the pain of Leopard's betrayal sting his heart. Yet there was no concrete proof against her. He could have stood at her side. Why did he not? Raven remembered the look in Serpent's eyes. Cold hatred. A burning desire to kill. That's why Raven had killed her instead of fighting beside her.

Indeed, Serpent was responsible for what he had become.

The clash of weapons reawakened him. Banita and Wind had rejoined the fight against the Mordasins. Raven watched as Serpent's assassins struggled to hold back their enemies. Two more dropped as he watched. Only two more remained. That's when he felt it. It burned deep in the pit of his stomach. It raced through his veins. It clouded his vision. Guilt. Overwhelming guilt for everything he had done. Many deserved what they received. Leopard and Banita did not deserve it and yet Serpent had willed him to cause them both so much pain.

Banita whirled as she sensed a threat. It was her father. His green eyes blazed with a newfound rage. The cloth across his face had been removed. A snarl of rage curled at his lips. His hands flexed around his sabers. Too much bloodshed. Too much death. Too much guilt. He could not withstand the memory of what he had done at Serpent's biding. Slowly, carefully, he approached his daughter.

"I was trained to kill. To kill all who were a threat to my people. That's what I'll always do. Just as I have always done."

Then he leaped forward. The wind of his passage blew his daughter's cloak wide. The closest Mordasin, a woman attacking Halt and Gilan, screamed in pain. Raven withdrew his bloody sabers from her back. Whirling around, Raven sought the other. The last Mordasin was fighting with Evanlyn. Raven could see that she held the upper hand. However, he knew that the Mordasins would have one more trick up his sleeve. A hidden dagger coated in Hisler's venom. One scratch could kill. With smooth, easy steps, Raven charged. Stepping to Evanlyn's side, he attacked with her. Her sling forced the man to duck. Raven's sabers plunged into his lowered chest. Grey eyes stared up at him with shock and anger. Then, with one more breath, the man collapsed to the ground.

The last Mordasin had finally been slain.

Sighs of relief filled the air. It was over and done. No more would these men threaten people. No more would they spy upon others. No longer would they interfere with the lives of others. The only thing left to do was ensure that Serpent died. Even Raven, who still loved his father, knew that it would have to end here. Serpent had to die now or else everything would start all over again.

The sound of glass cracking made everyone turn. Limping through the shattered window was a small man leaning heavily on a longbow. Blood and water speckled the ground behind him. Everyone relaxed slightly. If Shadow was here then Serpent must be dead. Raven drew in a shuddering breath then let it out slowly. So it was finally over. His father was truly gone. The lives of his people would return to normal.

"Will!" Alyss cried with joy.

She began to move towards him. That's when Evanlyn stepped in her path. The princess could see his eyes clearly. Both were black. Both still showed that Shadow was in control. "Shadow," she growled threatening.

Shadow, at that moment, smiled at everyone. It was not a smile of joy. Nor anger. Nor hate. It was a smile of sadness. Yet a calmness could be seen in him. A pool of blood was already forming on his left side. His tattered cloak moved weakly in the breeze created by the storm outside. Evanlyn's eyes narrowed. This was a whole new side of Shadow, one she had never seen before.

"I guess…" Shadow started coughing, blood coming from his mouth. He looked up and continued weakly, "…I'm…a hero…after…all."

With the last word, he collapsed to the ground. Halt and Raven instantly raced to his side. Pushing aside the cloak, both men found him covered in countless wounds. Most were shallow. However, they both could plainly see the reopened cut. Serpent was a master in the human body. He knew that the middle cut would led to major bleeding. Halt bowed his head and grimaced. Raven shut eyes, not wanting to see his brother die.

"Will…" Alyss gasped, falling to her knees beside him.

Shadow's eyes slowly opened. Seeing her, he opened his mouth. Alyss instantly bent over him. Whatever she heard, it made her sit back up. Tears raced down her cheeks. With a shuddering breath, Shadow breathed his last. Alyss screamed in agony as she saw his chest stop moving. Grabbing a handful of black clothing, Alyss began talking rapidly. No one was certain what she said. They all knew, however, that she was begging Will to come back to her. Her hands yanked at the clothing, her tears wetting the drying cloak. Gilan and Horace both bowed their heads. Arald and Rodney exchanged looks of despair and pain. Erak met Svengal's sorrowful gaze as he felt his first mate's hand on his shoulder. The dogs whimpered, drawing near to each other for support. Halt carefully drew Alyss to him. She continued to cry and plead into his shoulder. For once, Halt allowed his tears to fall in plain sight.

Evanlyn stood off to the side, alone as Banita and Wind went to Raven's side. She sucked in a breath, trying to fight the gnawing guilt in her stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes. The final look in Shadow's eyes. He knew he was dying. He knew that from the beginning but still fought to keep them all safe. He was willing to walk to his death because, somehow, he loved them all.

"Cassie?" Duncan whispered to her, pulling her close to himself.

Evanlyn whispered weakly, "It's all my fault. I should have never brought us here. I should have fought Raven years ago when he brought Will here from the cabin. It's all my fault."

"Shhhh," Duncan replied. "It's not your fault. Had Raven not brought Will here then he would have died. Had you not led us here then who knows what would have happened to Shadow and Will. There is no blame on your shoulders. Serpent was the one who played the strings and brought us all here for this. He's responsible."

Evanlyn let the tears fall. Duncan held her tightly, tears in his own eyes. Ever since Will had brought his daughter home, he had made it his mission to know the boy more. Now he was gone. Now both halves of him were gone. It just did not seem fair, after everything they survived, that it all ended here. It just was not right. And Duncan blamed Serpent for it all.

Shadow's body suddenly sucked in a breath.

Everyone jumped with fright. The injured man tried to sit up but his muscles were weak. Raven grabbed his left while Halt grabbed his right. The young man was gasping for breath, as if he had just run a marathon. Evanlyn and Alyss went to their knees before him. Both of them gasped in shock. Shining brightly were two brown eyes. Shadow's black mark could no longer be seen. It was as if he was gone from Will's mind. The Ranger looked at them, the shock all too evident in his eyes. That's when Raven pointed out that none of the wounds were bleeding anymore.

Then Will made a shocking announcement:

"Shadow…" Will gasped. "Shadow…is…gone."

* * *

 **Yes, Shadow sacrificed himself so that Will could live. Hoped that shocked all of you. Maybe made some of you cry.**

 _ **One more chapter**_ **. Please read the AUTHOR NOTE in that one. It will tell you something important.**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Behemer, and the Hunters.**

 **IMPORTANT: I am done writing along this path.** _ **However**_ **, I am willing to let other writers to use my characters in your own fanfiction. PLEASE…** _ **PLEASE**_ **let me know before you do so. That way I can give you my background info on that particular character. Also, remember to give me credit for my characters.**

 **As always, feel free to private message me with any questions regarding my stories.**

 **I don't know when I'll do another. Keep looking at my profile for updates.**

 **Ranger Charlie: You asked how old Will is now. About a year or two older than he is in the books at the point of the** _ **Emperor of Nihon Ja**_ **. I really don't know beyond that.**

 **I know this took a while but my wrist couldn't do much plus my teachers dumped a whole lot of projects right before break then I had plans with my family so I tried my best. Here it is (finally! I know). It is shorter.**

 **Last chapter. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Secrets, Lies, and Blood Chapter 14

It had been a long journey home. While Will and the others rested, Raven regrouped the Hunters. He promised to everyone, Araluen and Skandia as well, that the Mordasins would never again come into existence as long as he remained in charge. Banita, his only daughter and whole world, was to be his heir. Will and Cassandra would never be bothered by the Hunters again. However, if they ever needed help, the Hunters would be among the first to answer their call. Once rested, they headed for Hallasholm. There Erak insisted they returned home by ship. Actually, they returned home by ship guarded by three other ships. Then it was a long ride to Redmont.

Well, a long ride for those who loved Will.

Beyond accepting Raven's promise of help, Will hardly spoke a word. His face was a mask that not even Halt could read. Tug and Ebony were also subdued, sensing the turmoil inside their master. Every night the group tried to laugh and joke, to tease him into talking, at least smiling. A forced smile was always there answer. Humor, however, never appeared on Will's features, never sparkled in his eyes. Halt and Alyss tried to talk to him alone. For Halt, Will had simply turned away, rolled up in his blanket, or spurred Tug ahead. For Alyss, a blank, emotionless, silent mask just stared back at her. Yet she could read so much pain.

It was not uncommon for her to wake up, sneak away, and sob into the night.

Halt never let it show. He remained grim and taciturn as always. How could he let it show? Show that his stomach knotted when he looked at his former apprentice. Show that his heart shattered when he saw that blank look or found Alyss crying at night. Show that feeling that welled up inside of him, telling him…no, _pleading_ with him…to hug Will and tell him that everything was going to be ok. It was more emotion then he had ever shown, even after the death of his own brother. He knew there was nothing he could do. After all, he did not even know about Shadow until a few days ago! What could he do? Despite this, he could not reconcile his breaking heart…

As he saw Alyss and Will's relationship falling apart.

For Will, those few weeks of journey after Shadow's death was indescribable. As he wandered the ship with his own thoughts, he always paused to let Shadow respond. Now there was only silence. Secretly he tried a few moves that the Hunters taught him. Never did he come close to completely the move. Two times he almost lost a finger or toe. Silence was not the only thing he sensed. There was also an emptiness, a void he could not fill. Half of him was created. That half of him created room for itself, feeding on Will's insecurities and doubt, using them to build strength. Now that created half was gone. All those insecurities and doubts remained but the carrier of those things was now gone. Now Will was plagued by them again but there was nothing he could do…

Nothing anyone could do.

A few days pass after the group returns to Redmont. Halt took up the whole fief so that Will could rest and think. He knew his former apprentice needed it. Time would hopefully heal the new wound. Alyss, however, feared that time could never cure this injury. With Jenny's help, she prepared a small dinner. George and Pauline promised to take care of any paperwork. Then she headed for the small cabin set away from Wensley Village and the castle.

Tug was munching on the grass outside the cabin. Ebony was plopped on the verandah, head and paws hanging over the edge. Sitting in one of the chairs was the man Alyss had hoped to see. Will rose as she appeared around the last few trees. His hands rest heavily on the railing. Alyss smiled, hoping to get a response. Will simply nodded in returned. When she reached the verandah, Will took the basket of food into the kitchen. Upon returning, he signaled for her to sit and sat back in his seat.

Alyss reached over and laid one hand over his. Meeting those distant brown eyes, she spoke softly, "Will, please talk to me. You can't remain silent forever. I know you're hurting. Please let me in so I can help."

"What can you do?" Will snapped, those brown eyes blazing for a second. The fire died down, leaving a tired look behind. Turning away, he continued, "What can you do? You haven't been torn in half, sewn back together, then torn apart a second time. I never wanted Shadow but he was a part of me. He was the part that could live through all my doubts and insecurities. We never got along but I needed him, just as he needed me. What am I without him?"

Alyss' hand tightened on his, "You are still Will Treaty, the Ranger who would suffer and die for those he loves. You are the man who would figure out the impossible to save others."

"Shadow was always there, helping me through it all," Will whispered, bowing his head.

Gingerly Alyss raised his face with her other hand so he looked into her gray eyes, "Was Shadow the one who stopped the Kalkara with just a bow, two dozen arrows, and two knives? Was it Shadow who found a way to burn Morgarath's bridge and foil the traitor's plans? Was it Shadow who survived the harsh Skandian winters as a slave, all while trying to keep the princess alive? All of that was you, Will Treaty."

Will pulled away from her, rising and walking to the railing. Alyss remained sitting, staring at his back. With a sigh, she whispered, "When I was imprisoned at Macindaw by Sir Keren, I knew everything was going to be alright because I knew you were there. I knew you would find a way. When Halt was poisoned, deep down he trusted you to figure out a way to save him. Erak sent Svengal here to Araluen when he was captured by the Arridi because he knew you would answer his call. We all believe in you. Don't you see, Will? You were a hero long before Shadow came into existence."

She rose and stepped to his side. There she saw tears sliding down Will's face. A haggard, exhausted look had entered his features. He had remained strong through everything in his life. Now Alyss could see just how much stress he was under. Alyss never spoke. She did not have to. Will took comfort from her presence. Halt was his guide, his mentor, his father. Alyss was something so much more. She was the one person he could to when things went wrong. She was his friend, his voice of comfort, the rock on which he stood.

"Shadow is gone forever," Will finally whispered as he leaned against the verandah railing. "I spent so many years with him in the back of my mind. Now that he is gone, I feel…strangely…empty. Like part of me, part of who I am, is gone."

Alyss nodded silently. She can understand that, in her own way. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders as she pulled him into an embrace. Those tears slowly faded away. Will trusted her to understand. No matter what, Alyss always seemed to understand him. There was nothing she could not explain to him. It as if she knew his very heart, torn in half as it was. That was what he needed the most at that moment. Unknown to anyone, an old fear had reappeared. Will feared that everyone would turn away from him because of Shadow, because of what Shadow had been. He feared they would not understand him. At least Alyss understood. Maybe the others did too.

Alyss' lips touched his cheek. Then she whispered, "I'm glad that you made it back. I was so afraid that Shadow was all that was left. You, Will Treaty, are the only person I need to make me happy."

Will smiled wryly at that. Slowly he turned towards her, his heart and mind making its final decision. His hands wrapped around her hands, drawing them to his chest. Those brown eyes looked into her gray eyes. A new light starting breaking through the tired cloudiness. That wry smile turned into a real one, spreading across the left side of his face. Yes, Alyss was the only one who could truly understand him. Alyss was the only one who could help him heal.

"Without Shadow in my head and heart, I feel like I have a lot more space inside of me," Will said. "But that just means I have more room for someone else…

More room for someone I love."

Alyss smiled at him. She leaned down as he rose onto his toes. Their lips touched. Deep down Will knew that Alyss could fix what Serpent had torn apart. He knew that with all his heart as the last rays of sunlight rested on them. The birds sang the songs of spring as they flew overhead. Those red and golden rays spread across Wensley Village as the villagers headed home. Castle Redmont shone brightly, gleaming red. For once in a very long time everything was right, everything was perfect, everything was beautiful.

Everything was finally over…

Though they could never forget.

* * *

 **Finally finished! I don't know when I'll do another. That depends on my health and time.**

 **Again, feel free to use my characters. Just let me know and give me credit for them.**

 **Thank you all soooo much for staying with me this far! It's your encouragement and helpful comments that are giving me the courage to continue writing. I really appreciate it! Who knows, maybe I'll use some of my book characters in the future. See you all again at some point!**

 **Keep writing and God bless you all!**


End file.
